


Into the Depps with Charmie.

by peachesatmidnight



Category: Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Crema, Flashbacks, Fluff, Humour, I don’t know how to do tags, In a way, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Smut, These boys like to curse, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, jump forwards, like molasses slow, not really smut, that would be a sticky mess wouldn’t it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 41,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesatmidnight/pseuds/peachesatmidnight
Summary: so this little one off turned into an actual story. I haven’t actually written in over 19 years so bare with me.Complete fiction. I have mucked around with timelines a wee bit.Please be gentle.





	1. John D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie needs to get his filter checked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! My amazing beta has fixed my horrific grammar and punctuation. Hopefully it’s easier to digest now.

chapter 1  
It’s late September. The Charmie buzz is strong. So strong, that Armie once again is caught in the middle of something. He really needs to get his filter checked. His wife had commented on a post from his dear dear “friend” Tim and the trolls came out in full force. What’s an Armie to do if not protect his love. So he goes off on the trolls and gets carried away. In a mad rant he claims that him and Tim will NEVER be together. It kills him to write this lie but there is no other way. Maybe this will stop them he thinks. Maybe they will all be able to take a breath. Boy was he wrong. What he hadn’t seen in his blindness of protective was that the post was from two weeks ago. Old news as they say. He’s really stepped in it this time he thinks as he closes his Instagram and puts his head in his hands. Just then his phone beeps. He looks down at a name he hasn’t seen in awhile “John D”. What the heck does he want?


	2. The problem is not the problem. Your attitude about the problem is the problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could possibly be calling ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited now! Thank you to my amazing beta.

Chapter 2  
Armie slide the screen on his phone with a sigh  
“Hey John, what’s up?”

Armie has worked with a lot of “big names” over the years;  
Depp, DiCaprio, Roberts, Grant, Cavill, Gyllenhal, Rush.  
All those names, and they only contacted him when they needed something.  
Since his low budget, big impact film set in northern Italy was gaining popularity, more and more of his “friends” were coming out of the woodwork. Who knew that this would be the price of his monumental summer love story.

He sighs, pushes up the sleeves of his red plaid shirt. He remembers how time had looked so amazing wearing it, when he snuck into his dressing room after he finally made it to one of his SWM shows.

‘Ahem, earth to Hammer.” The voice on the other end of his phone brings him back from his daydream.

“Oh yeah, sorry what did you say J? Armie knows he has to stop thinking about T but when he is always seeing his posts, or fans posts on social, well lets just say it makes it very difficult for him.  
The sad part is that time still has no idea what he does to Armie. Timmy Tim and his thought provoking designer suits and sexy wanna be stubble. What Armie would give to feel a little bit of stubble burn on his face. He can see right through Tim though. Armie knows that since that one interview with Steve, where Tim claimed he never has to shave. Well the internet went nuts because Elio is supposed to be sporting facial hair in the upcoming sequel(s). Tim tried to rectify the situation and let the world, and Luca know that he was ready. Armie had remarked just that to Tim when the pictures popped up the other day. He also casually mentioned how it seemed that the Elio curls were coming back too. “One of the pluses of being 22, he had remarked “stuff grows quick”. Armie knew he was talking about hair, but some pleasant other thoughts had sprung to mind as well.

Armie shook his head again and catches the last words John says, the problem.  
“Wait, what?” Armie asks, hating that he has to make john repeat again what he had said.  
“I said “the problem is not the problem, the problem is your attitude about the problem is the problem.” John rambles off in his trademark captain dialect.

Armie groans and rolls his eyes at the phone. Suddenly he is glad that John doesn’t “do” FaceTime.

“Alright, what problem are we talking about this time John?”  
“The problem with your big mouth protecting the love of your life.”  
“I don’t know what you are talking about, Elizabeth and I are perfectly fine.  
A second passes, or maybe it was an eternity. Armie can’t tell. John just groans and says “Hammer, I may be a recluse but I’m not an idiot. I have the internet, and I have eyes. I’m talking about your “Sweet T Chalamet”

Now its Armie’s turn to groan, shit, if John knows about his feelings maybe he wasn’t as good an actor as he thought. “How did you know?” He asks.  
“Well, I had a hunch from the start, but the recent sightings, blurry photos via fans; even though there was at least one professional photog there. Remind me to get the details of that “hug” later. Anyway, the press and fans going crazy like they did, man oh man. Charmie shippers are really something else, and I know a thing or two about ships.” He chuckles. “Well then you lost your cool and commented on a two week old post, damn man, even I know to always check the dates.” Armie can just imagine John’s incredulous smile as he explains. “I thought about it and in the words of good old Willy S. “The lady doth protest too much me thinks.” John rattles off in his perfect Shakespearean dialect.

“Oh god, oh god, OH GOD.” Armie mutters. Shaking his head.  
“Oh, no no no my friend, I haven’t had that role yet, you can just call me Tonto”.  
Armie lets out a loud groan now and says “Okay, oh wise Tonto, what do you suggest?”

John laughs and says.  
“Well, I have a Lily and you have a Timmy.”


	3. What is the solution?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is J goin on about now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited now. Please enjoy

Chapter 3  
I don’t HAVE a Timmy but okay, what are you suggesting? Armie inquires.  
“Well its simple really, Lilly has been getting some heat since she came out. And i personally love a good Charmie ship as much as the next guy, but it is getting a bit out of control.” John responds.  
“Yeah you think?” Armie scoffs.  
John continues “Timmy and Lilly are in that King movie right? Armie mumbles “mmhmm”  
“And they are doing the same kind of press tour, right?”  
“What’s your point John?” Armie snaps.

He hates how much he dislikes discussing Tims new projects and successes. It makes him jealous, and that jealousy makes him angry at himself and sad, He loves Tim very much and is over the moon about his accomplishments and success but there is and always will be that little green monster on his shoulder. That little scratchy voice in the back of his mind telling him that he not good enough. Tim has been Armies rock the last few years. Constantly telling Armie how much he admires him and his work. Gushes about how he looks up to him, and not just because of his height. Tim was the only person who could get away with joking about Armies height. Partly because Tim himself was pretty tall, so he knew some of the struggles that came with it. Although the main reason was that Armie would let Tim get away with anything as long as it made him smile. Oh how Armie worshiped that smile.

John continues, oblivious to Armies inner turmoil. “My point, you pretty little hammer head is this. It would only seem natural for young love to blossom between Sweet T and Lilly Rose.”

Armie listened to what john was saying and was immediately hit with a wave of emotion. He knew that john was right. He knew he could take no claim over Tim, but it stil hurt. The thought of seeing his Sweet T with anyone hurt him, but the thought of Tim with a woman, that stuck a different nerves all together. He knew Tim had been with women before and even though Tim had never commented about his sexuality, it still hurt .

As if sensing his trepidation John sighed and said.  
“Armie, relax it will just be for show. A beard if you will. We know how Tim has a thing about beards.”

This made Armie chuckle as he pictured Tim again. Blue bird embroidered suit, over sized sneakers and his attempt at facial hair. Making him look like a sexed up Freddie Highmore or some other such delightful young man,

“Earth to the Hammerling…”  
Armie snapped out of his daydream and sighed.  
Yes he had to admit, unfortunately it sounds like a good idea.  
“Thanks John ill talk to Tim about it.” Armie clicked off the screen and sighed yet again.  
This will be a fun conversation..NOT. As he pressed number one on his speed dial.


	4. This will be a fun conversation... NOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speaking without talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is the best-a

Chapter 4  
Armie paces the living room as the line rings.  
He is sure glad Liz decided to take the kids to her parents place for the weekend. This will not be a good conversation for any of them to walk in on.  
It’s true that Liz is very supporting of Tim and his budding career. Hell, she had insisted that Tim live with them while he was filming BB, but if she knew about Armies feelings for Tim she certainly hid it well. If he thought about it, how could she not know? The number of times she walked into the living room at 1, 2, even 3am and found the two men curled up on the couch. They would be wearing boxers and tee shirts, sometimes muscle shirts. They watched movies, or chatted in hushed tones. Or the few times she woke to find them in hysterics, rolling around the floor after a tickle fight turned mock wrestling match. Or back to that one night, after the long and gruelling day of filming under the rain machine. Tim had curled into a ball on the couch and refused to move. So Armie had walked in, put Tim’s cup of tea down on the coffee table, and sat down next to him. He coaxed him to stretch out his legs and took them into his lap. Armie had proceeded in giving Tim a much needed foot massage. “Just like Bubbe used to.” Tim said as he smiled and melted into the couch and Armies powerful hands. They had ended up falling asleep there, Armie curled over Tim hugging him in an embrace that at first glance could be platonic, but upon further inspection, well you get the idea.  
Nope, Liz was neither blind nor dumb. It would be hard pressed to claim she didn’t know. She was however fiercely protective. Protective of her image, and the image of her perfect little family. So she turned the other cheek to the fact that her husband was in love with another person. A man.  
Yet again, the saving grace was Tim. Dear, sweet, naive, young, sexy, angelic genius Tim. He had no idea how Armie really felt.  
Which in of itself, would make this conversation that much more difficult.

HEEEEEYYY. HAMMER TIME!!!  
Tims voice comes through the speaker like the best thing Armie has heard in weeks.  
Armie sighs, now or never, why oh why cant it be never?  
“Hey Timothee, we need to talk”


	5. The. Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full names. Talk time

Chapter 5  
“Wow, using the full name, this doesn’t sound good. Did hops rat me out? I told her the candy was a super top secret mission. I’m sorry.” Tim confesses immediately.  
“No no no, Tim its not that. Although it does shed light on why she keeps asking for CandyTimmy.  
“Anyway, no. Tim. This is about us, in a way, sort of”

“Us?” Tim sounds confused. “What are you talking about Armz? Have you gotten into the “adult’ candy stash? He laughs although somewhat hesitantly.  
Armie sighs “No Tim…. this.. this is serious” he is fumbling his words, wracking his brain how to broach the subject.  
“Damnit Armand! Just spit it out already”  
Tims tone startles Armie, he only calls him Armand when he is really frustrated or upset. Armie knows he has to speak, and fast.

“Okay, well I got a call from Johnny today and he had an idea.” Armie finally spits the words out.  
“K… johnny walker? Johnny Carson? Johnny Appleseed?” Tim muses  
“Damnit Tim. Depp. Johnny Depp.” Armie snaps back.  
“Ohhh… hey that’s cool man, i worked with his daughter in the king, great girl, great. So what did he want?” Tim hesitates.  
“Well that’s actually part of it. You know how he is a bit of a recluse right?”  
“Yeah man, Lilly talked about some of the shit he has been through. Made him draw him away from public…” Tim let the statement stand.  
“Yes, its pretty crazy. Anyway Tim. Just let me get this out while i still have some clue of what I’m saying.’  
“OK…”  
“Well John is indeed reclusive said so himself, but even he has heard of Charmie.”  
“Awe, our ship, he knows it, and you know he knows about ships…” Tim says fondly.  
“Yes, Tim Please. Stop talking”. Armie says frustrated  
“Okay, Sir, yes Sir, Armie Sir” Tim punctuates his response.  
“Cute… anyway” Armie cant help but smile, that’s his Tim. “Anyway. He said he has seen how crazy it has gotten since SWM and Tif, apparently 6 months of no Charmie has made the fans very antsy, and then I go and stick my big foot in it. I commented on your post after Liz had.  
“Yea, what the he…” Tim was interrupted  
Timothée PLEASE!  
“So yeah, I made a bad situation worse saying how Charmie would never happen, people need to let it go, get lives etc etc etc… well you saw it all go down I’m sure…  
Right?.”  
Silence….  
“Tim? You still with me?” Armie is worried Tim had hung up.  
“Oh, am i allowed to speak again?” Tim quips.  
Audible sighs “Yes, Tim.”  
“Oh gee thank you sir. I’m just confused..” Tim says.  
“Oh why? Armie asks “I thought it was pretty self explanatory. You posted, Liz commented, trolls did their thing, they dissed Liz so I had to speak up and protect her.” And you, he thinks to himself.  
Tim is quiet for a second then he says. “But..Armie… Charmie isn’t real.”  
Armie inhales sharply. That hurts, a lot. Much more than it should. He knows


	6. Open mouth. Insert foot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim steps in it. Big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was all good. Writing along on Armies pov and then likes a lightning bolt. Bam! Tim jumps into my head. So this is what came about.

Chapter 6  
“Shit! Arms I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it like that! Shit, Fuck me!”  
Tim cant believe his stupidity. He knows Armie has feelings for him, of course he knows. He has known for awhile now. How could he not? After Crema, after the press tours where Armie professed his love for him on national television. Yes, sure he played it off as “brotherly love” but Tim suspected, not everything was as picture perfect as it seemed.  
Tim hears Armie exhale, a half hearted chuckle comes over the line.  
“Well geez Tim, you sure know how to make a guy feel special, what do you practice in front of the mirror at night?”  
Tim knows Armie, well, too well. He knows that the giant teddy bear of a Greek god is trying to play it off, trying to affect that it doesn’t bother him.  
“Sorry, I’m sorry Armie. You know I didn’t mean it…. It didn’t come out right…” Tim knows he is back peddling, but he cant stop himself. Just the thought of possibly hurting Armie makes him sick to his stomach.  
“It’s fine, it’s fine, maybe I should keep my distance.” Armie breathes,  
“Shut up you ass.” Tim retorts with a smile. Typical Armie, pulling a line from their film as to deflect an defuse the situation, but damn if Tim doesn’t appreciate it. He appreciates everything about Armie, Everything.

“Anyway.. so what did Captain Jack have to say about the whole situation?” It’s Tims turn to turn the conversation.  
Armie breathes fast, too fast. Tim knows if he doesn’t get what he needs to say off his broad golden chest that he will start hyperventilating. “Arms?”  
“Yeah, I’m here. John said how maybe it would be a good thing if the sweet Timmy C fell into love with a beautiful young maiden…” he fades off.  
“Um, what are you talking about? Oh! You mean… Lilly? Really? Her father wants me to date her? Johnny freaking Depp wants me to date his daughter??” Tim is in shock. “But, how? When? Why?? I barely know her, and I haven’t been with anyone since, well you know….”  
“I know Tim, I know, and that’s the catch isn’t it? The fans want us together, they crave it, But.. it just can't happen. So maybe if you at least look like you are into someone else, a woman… maybe they will get the hint? Armies voice is slow and careful.  
“I don’t know arms, i just.. I don’t know.. I have to think about it.. okay?”  
Tim is trying very very hard not to break down, he can tell Armie is trying to shut down, trying to regulate. Trying to keep the emotion out.  
Armie responds. A little too quickly. “Oh okay, think about it. And let me know what you think. Later.”  
There’s a click  
The line goes dead.  
And all at once. Tims heart shatters.


	7. 3 days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s a Timmy to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little different from the others.

Chapter 7  
What the actual fuck just happened??? Tim is reeling, hard. His mind is spinning as he tries desperately to come to grips with the situation.  
Johnny Depp wants him to date his daughter.  
Armie Hammer wants him to date Johnnys daughter.  
But what the hell does Timothee want?

He is a young actor, his career is just taking off. He should be overjoyed. He should be flying high. But within the space of one conversation, one fucking phone conversation. His whole damn world is turned on its fucking axis.  
He has never commented on his sexuality. He knows this has caused speculation. But before now, before today, until this one single moment, he hasn’t given a fuck what anyone else thought. His life was his life. If he dated a woman, that was awesome. If he had a crush on a man, that was great. To Timothee Hal Chalamet  
Love is love is LOVE. Damnit!  
at least it was… until, he glances at his phone, until 26 minutes ago. 27 minutes ago his life was perfect. 28 minutes ago he was on top the fucking world.

Tim spends the next three days thinking. He just cant wrap his head around it.  
He knew Armie had feelings for him, but he just didnt recognize the full extent of said feelings. He had always just assumed it was a little crush, nothing would ever come of it. Armie was a married man, happily married to a woman for fucks sakes. A gorgeous, loving, intelligent woman.  
Of course TIm had felt more than “friendly” feelings for Armie back in Crema, because who wouldn't fall in love with Armie Hammer? they were sequestered away for months in a tiny beautiful village in italy. Aside from luca, armie was the only other person who spoke his language and it just so happened that Armie was insanely talented, side splittingly funny, smarter than almost anyone else he knew, on top of that he looked like a fucking greek god. Tims only job for 2 months was to fall in love with, share kisses with, hug and embrace, play footsies with and climb all over Armie. It was two months of hell. pure hot, steamy, erotic, sexually charged hell. A hell that tim wouldn't trade a million heavens for. But it was a fling, thats all it could ever be.  
Tim knew that he had to shut his feelings off.  
shut off his constant thoughts of armie  
shut off how his eyes always scanned any room he walked into, hoping armie was there  
shut off how his heart beat too fast when he did finally spot him  
shut off how his skin tingled with every graze, touch, tickle and embrace from him  
shut off how the burn of the 5 oclock shadow made his head spin  
shut off how he could feel him on his lips for hours after they “rehearse” a scene.  
yes, sure, of course tim could do that, he was trained to do just that. trained to shut off all his thoughts and feelings and take on the role of someone immune to the magnetic hold Armie had on him.  
So thats what he set out to do. he allowed himself one scene, the fireplace scene. to let i all out, grieve his loss. and then when luca called cut, after the third take. Tim would be done. his time was up, all romantic notions of Armand Hammer would be banished from his mind. That evening when he returned to his tiny italian apartment he had decided to try the technique learned at laguardia. with a partner you say one simple phrase over and over until the meaning of it is changed. he isn't sure exactly what he had expected when he stared at himself in the mirror repeating his simple phrase Armand Hammer. over and over and over until he was a shaking . crying mess on the bathroom floor. maybe he had hoped that eventually the name would come to mean absolutely nothing to him. when he woke up the next morning he told himself he was completely over he who shall not be named. and he believed it…. almost

As time passed, their summer turning into a simple lovely memory. it would never be revisited. tim was moving on. he had to keep himself busy, he knew idel hands were the devils playthings. so he took on as many projects as he could. In a cruel cruel twist of fate. or maybe it was luck of the universe. he ended up in LA to shoot a film. LA… Hammer Turf. He knew how hard it would be if he saw Armie, so he told very few people where he would be staying, he was determined to lay low. avoid hammer at all costs. it worked perfectly for him, for one night.  
Tim woke up on his second morning in LA to the sound of someone banging on his hotel room door. He groaned as he assumed his agent had ordered a wake up call on his behalf. Tim had never been late to work and his agent planned to keep it that way. Tim was about to roll over and go back to sleep when the knocking came again, louder and more frantic. “im up already damnit, youve done your job now GO AWAY” silence for a moment and then the banging was back. he cursed as he got out of bed, he didnt bother looking for his robe. he padded over to the door in just his boxers and slippers, hair a mess of dark brown stragly curls and sleep in his eyes. as he reached the door he opened it about to give the usper a peice of his mind. instead of the mousy little door man who had showed him to his room the days prior he steped into doorway and ran directrly into that broad, warm, glorious chest...


	8. You are making things very difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Room service!

chapter 8  
“ROOM SERVICE!” the voice above him boomed and before he had time to react he was in the air, and next thing he knew he was thrown onto the large bed he had just crawled out of.

speechless he could only stare as Armie reappeard in front of his eyes. the 6 foot five greek god was now jumping on the fucking hotel room bed. laughing like a 5 year old. “come on tim bounce with me” armie exclaimed.  
it took all his strength and courage to tear his eyes away from armie.  
it was like seeing him for the first time all over again. barging into his room and onto the bed was a distinct parelle between this day and that sunny summer day so many months ago in italy. when mr bull in a china shop barged into his piano lesson. scared the crap out of tim at the time, he was serenely practicing his variation of capriccio on the departure of a beloved by bach. armie had seemed so animated and full of life, like a gigantic sexy toddler  
tim had to shake his head and chuckled at that thought and the whole situation. man oh man, the shit his mind came up with.  
hearing his chuckle armie stopped bouncing and flopped down beside him. “what is soo funny here sweet t’? tim sighs as he shifts on the bed, he cant look armie in the eyes not right now. “i laughed because of the way you barged in here like a bull in a china shop, it brought me right back to that day in italy, when we first met. the first time you hugged me. that amazing summer we had and… and now look where we are?!?” tims vision shifts, he isnt seeing armie now, he is seeing himself, those months ago when he was crying on the bathroom floor trying to will his thoughts away. the pain makes way to his anger as he jumps off the bed and glares at Armie “why are you here armie? how did you even know i was here?”  
now its armies turn to look taken aback.  
“shit, sorry tim. its just been so long since ive heard from you so when pauline had mentioned you were going to be in LA, i thought i would surprise you.” he shrugged apologetically and continued “oh and ive been instructed to ‘pack your skinny ass up and bring you home where you belong” armie s tone had changed in the speaking of the instructions, the perfect impression of Lizs mothering tone made tim smile despite himself.  
armie stands up and walks over to the still open door and steps out to the left, tim thinks he is leaving but within a second armie is striding back in with a bag in one hand and a tray of coffee cups in the other. he smirks and says ‘i did say room service didnt i?” tim now straitens to his full height and stares armie straight in the face, as he grabs one of the cups and the bag of pastries from the bakery on the corner.. damn, the man knows the way into his good graces is baked goods and coffee. armie shifts somewhat uncomfortablly as tim steps even closer to him, eyes still fixed on armies deep blue eyes. then he gives his signature smile and while still holding the gaze take a large bite of the danish he has pulled from the bag. of course its a fucking peach danish. because why not right?  
armie lets out the breathe he didnt realise he was holding and as tim finishes his bite and take a swig of the coffee he steps to the side of armie and whispers “you are making things very difficult for me mr hammer”


	9. Ripping off the bandaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie talked to Tim’s sister.. who does that??

Chapter 9  
tim walks past armie and put the coffee cup on the table with the pastry bag, he is going to reach for his phone when suddenly he feels armies big strong hand on his shoulder turning him around. at this simple touch TIm feels himself melt. if i didnt know any better he would of described it as a swoon. the time apart which was supposed to be healing him was really just a bandaid and this simple touch was like the bandaid being ripped off quick and painful, but incredibly pleasent. tim turns around fully as the strong arms that he had fallen for in crema wrapped him in fully. for the first time in longer than he can remember tim feels safe. he breathes in armies scent as he lets the tears fall. “come on, lets go home” armie breathes into his curls.

the ride to casa la hammer wasnt a long one, maybe 30 minutes. but it seemed like an eternity weaved into an instant for tim. he was quiet for a but before blurting out “when the fuck did you talk to my sister??” tim had told pauline everything about that summer and his feelings, well almost everything.. she knew how he felt about armie, and she knew that he deliberately hadnt told many people where he would be because he didn't think he could handle seeing armie again. and of course he was right. curse you chalamet, why must you feel so deeply.  
armie had jumped initially due to the abrupt outburst but now he sat back, looking sheepish as he tried to keep his eyes on the road “um, well. see. hmm… here's the thing...” armie stutters out which makes tim snap “spit it out already armand!” armie sits up straighter and rattles off “i talk to her at least twice a month, i worry about you tim, and since you went all incommunicado i had to do something.” tim lets this sink in for a few moments, he thought to himself stay calm, stay calm, the last thing we need is a tmz story “a car drove off the los angeles overpass this afternoon, the two occupants, co stars Armie Hammer and Timothee Chalamet were rushed to hospital in unknown condition”  
as they pull up to the house, tim notices lizs car wasnt in the driveway. confused he glances at armie. “oh, liz had a meeting at the new bakery in del rio, she took the kids with her.”  
great, just great thought tim, armie had lurred him to his home under the pretence that Liz wanted to see him and now Liz wasnt even home. “when will she be back?” he asked sharply. “umm, in two days i think she said, give or take depending how many more meetings come up” armie gave tim a nervous half smile as he opened the large blue door and ushered Tim in. “me casa su casa mr chalamet, make yourself at home”


	10. Casa Hammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is trying his damndest to stay mad...

chapter 10  
it felt different, not wrong, just different Tim thought to himself as he made his way up the giant staircase, tim had been to the house a number of tims for dinners and get togethers but this wasnt the same, it was too still, too quiet. he was following close enough behind armie so as to not have a direct view of the gorgeous apricot shaped ass. oh how he had worshipped that ass, in those little red bathing suit shorts, i wonder if he still had them? he thought back to the billowy blue shirt he had sealed away in a garment bag in the back of his closet in his tiny new york apartment. as his mind wandered he nearly smashed right into armie as he had stopped in front of the guest room door. armie just chuckled as he swung the door open. tim gawked at the size of the room, he could fit his whole apartment in this one damn room he thought. striding into the room armie dropped tims backpack at the foot of the king sized four poster bed. “will this suffice for his highness?” he smiled as tim took a look around. “eh, not bad, not bad” was his reply. at this reminise armie just couldn't help himself anymore. he took the one large step up to tim and enveloped him in his arms once again. he could get used to this he thought. it was tim who pulled back this time, far enough that he could look almost directly into armies eyes. he remembered how uncomfortable this made armie, he wasn't used to anyone being tall enough to look him in the eyes like this.  
“so you were worried about me? worried enough to contact my sister?”  
armie sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, he motioned for tim to sit beside him but tim stood stock still, hands on his hips as he stared at him. “yes tim, i was worried, i am worried. you have taken on so much this last little while, look at you you are skin and bones. whens the last time you ate? when did you last sleep a full 8 hours? you may be young and full of energy, but everyone burns out eventually, and it kills me to see it….?”  
tim abruptly cuts him off the anger he had calmed down in the car was bubbling to the surface again. “last time i ate was that damn peach pastry you so kindly brought me’ he put the sarcastic emphasis on the word kindly and noticed armie wince. “and as for sleeping, well i was having a wonderful rest until some damned “room service” started smashing down my hotel room door. you know most people call first before just dropping in.” “would you have answered if i had called?” armie snapped back.  
armie took tims silence as his answer.  
they both sighed as armie got up and headed to the door. as he reached the staircase he called back over his shoulder “hey, andiamo chalamet! lets get some real food into you


	11. Sister knows best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim’s sister talks some sense into him. Maybe.

chapter 11  
Tim snapped back to reality at the ringing of his phone, glancing at his phone “sissyP”  
“Hey Pauline” he mutters into the phone. “Hey yourself bro, I’ve been texting you for two days. Where have you been? I can’t believe I actually had to use the phone for its original purpose.  
“Sorry sis, I turned the phone off for a bit, thinking alot.”  
“Oh yeah? About what?”  
Tim smirks despite himself. “Private.” is his response. Pauline makes a very french sound and says “cut the crap mon frere......You will tell me now or I will get it out of you in unpleasant ways later. It must be something big for you to turn off your beloved phone.”   
“Oh ha....very funny. You know I went months without a phone when I was in Budapest. Anyway, if you must know I was thinking about my feelings.” “Ohh I see, I see. The feelings. Any in particular or just the usual. Happy. Sad. Hungry. Horny etc etc etc?” Tim growls “No! Feelings about someone.” “Let me guess.....Starts with an Armie ends with a Hammer?” Pauline quipped back.   
“Oh wow you sure hit the nail on the head with that one sis… no pun intended.”   
Now it’s Pauline’s turn to groan. She lets Tim tell her all about the “problem and the Depp solution.”   
She listens patiently with the occasional hmm, oh yeah, thrown in there. Pauline knows better than to interrupt her brother when he’s on a roll. She just absorbs the information, and waits for him to slowly wind down. Once he takes a breather she chirps up “Well, if you like him as much as it seems, he likes you. Which seems like a lot. You need to speak with him, and before you go off about the “while happily married, two kids, gorgeous wife bullshit” You better stop. Because it is you who is always touting the love is love is LOVE.....and as for the happily married part, If he has feelings for you, even subconsciously; then maybe all isn’t as it seems. The only person who knows what’s going on in his head is him, right?”   
She questions......  
“Mhmm yeah. Okay. Sure. You may be right sis but......What about the whole LRD situation. I mean pissing off Captain Jack doesn’t seem super smart..... He is kind of a big deal.”  
“Yes. That is true. Maybe you could set out a contract type thing, just make sure to set a clear start and end date of the “relationship” just like any other business dealing. I’m sure it happens all the time in Hollywood right?  
“Oh sis. You sure know how to make it sound romantic.” He rolls his eyes, but he can’t help but know she’s right. “Well it’s just my thought lil bro, just think about it and let me know what you decide. But Timothèe. CALL ARMIE! She commands, and hangs up before Tim has a chance to respond.


	12. This will be a fun conversation.  NOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s French damnit! He can drink what he wants. When he wants!!

Chapter 12  
Tim pours himself a large glass of wine and sits down on the couch. This will be a fun conversation...NOT! As he presses number one on his speed dial, Tim listens to the ring on the line. This is the first time since he has known Armie that he secretly hopes to get sent to voicemail. He gets up and starts pacing, thinking about what he would say in the voicemail. “Oh hey Arms...Yeah it’s your sweet T, although I’m sure you looked at caller ID so you already know… anyway......So as much as I don’t want to piss off Depp, we need to talk about the F word… yeah.....Feelings. Yes, I know you say we are brothers. Yes, I know you are married. But is that all you feel? Because it sure as shit isn’t how I feel.. I think.. I love you. And I know. The timing is shit but i simply couldn’t live on this planet one more day without telling you how I feel…  
“Hey… Tim? Earth to T…Sweet T? Is this some kind of creepy butt dial thing? Cuz I can hear you breathing man.. are you drinking already? It’s barely 7pm. Yeah I know.....Old man bedtime… T? Timotay???!!”  
“Shit! Oh, umm hey Arms. Sorry I was just.. um… thinking yeah. Hey what’s up man?”  
“Umm not much. Just sitting here. Reading hops a bedtime story….”  
“Damn man. Then why did you call me? Go back to reading.”  
“Okay Tim. One, don’t tell me what to do....Two, you called me dude. Three, what has got you so distracted? Imagining my killer smile and muvi star good looks again?” Armie said with a chuckle.  
For some reason Tim only seems to be able to focus on number one and it makes him snap.  
“Oh, so you can tell me what to do but I can’t do the same?? Why does everyone in this damn world think they can tell me what to do, what to say, how to feel? I’m not a kid for fucks sakes. It makes me so mad I could scream.”  
“Wow. Okay then. Are you done with the temper tantrum mister “not a kid”. Because I have no idea what you are talking about so, please elaborate.”  
“First off. It’s after 9pm here, and I’m French! So I can drink what I want, whenever the fuck I want. Secondly. The PR, the agents, Pauline. You. All telling me what I think. Feel. Say. It’s ridiculous!”  
Armie can tell he is spiraling and needs to stop now. “Timothee please.....Take a breathe. It kills me to hear you like this. You have got to calm down. Yes, yes I know. That’s easier said than done, but humour me okay? You know you can talk to me about anything.....Everything.”  
As always, just hearing Armies soothing voice calms him down. Tim loves this, but also hates it. It shouldn’t be Armie’s job to calm him down.....or talk him down from the edge! He has his own shit to deal with, but here he is, time and time again; standing right on the edge with him. Coaxing him forth. It reminds him of the first time it happened........  
They were in Crema, and they had just had their first and only “rehearsal” with Luca. And Tim had enjoyed it much more than a professional should of. This made him immediately ashamed, and furious with himself. When they had finally come up for air; and realized that Luca had left them, Tim got up and ran into the trees. He shrugged off his hoodie and slumped down against a large tree. He put the hoodie up to his face and screamed. Screamed at himself, at Armie, at Luca and at the rest of the world. He screamed until he was hyperventilating with tears streaming down his face. Of course that’s when he noticed Armie coming through the trees towards him. “Thought an animal was dying out here, thank goodness it was just you.” He joked, then he saw Tim’s face. “Shit! He said as he sat down beside him. “That’s my fault isn’t it?” Tim couldn’t help but smile at that. Filming haven’t even started yet, and here he was stealing Oliver’s lines.  
“No no no!” He shook his head. “It’s my fault. Me and my stupid body betraying me” he sobbed. Armie moves closer and wrapped his arms around Tim; and inhaled, as he left kisses in the dark curls, like it was the most natural thing in the world.....To comfort him this way. Tim would have looked up in shock if he hadn’t burst out laughing at what Armie whispered into his hair.  
“Shh. Shh. It’s okay Tim. I know. My golden Greek god body and killer smile, I’m simply irresistible.”   
Tim elbowed him in the ribs and then latched on to him. They hugged and sat together for a long while, until Luca came out to find them.  
He comes crashing back to earth and he realizes Armie is waiting for his response.

“I’ll do it.” He says. “If that’s what you want....


	13. If that’s what you want...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of fucking course it’s not what he wants!

Chapter 13  
“Tim.. what are you talking about??”   
Armie’s mind is racing. It’s been three days since he told Tim about the Depp solution to Charmie. He tried calling him, more times then he would like to admit; but it went straight to voicemail so Armie assumed he was getting the cold shoulder. This upset Armie, even though he knew he had no right to expect anything from Tim. He didn’t owe him anything; and yet the silence was opening up the 5 foot 10 size hold on his heart; that he had tried so hard to ignore. It got so bad last night, that he seriously considered jumping on a red eye to NYC, just to track him down and make him talk. They really needed to talk, even if it ended up in yelling and crying, anything would be better than the nothing right now. It was strange to Armie....they had gone through periods of time without speaking, hell, they had only talked every other week or so when Tim was in Budapest filming. Oh what Armie would have given, just to see a single Instagram post in that time. Even just a glimpse at Tim’s feet. Well, especially Tim’s feet.....If Armie was being honest, he had a little bit of a kink when it came to feet. Tim’s feet specifically .... he could trace it back to, once again, Crema....

They had been filming the piano/flirting scene, and it was insufferably hot that day. Luckily for him, Oliver’s costume for the day included trusty espadrilles. Tim wasn’t as lucky..... the poor guy was stuck in barefeet on the scorching earth, and tiny pea gravel; that might as well of been red hot coals. The poor guy was absolutly miserable. He was hopping from one foot to the other, and it was painful just for Armie to watch... he knew he had to do something, Tim had to concentrate in the piano scene and Armie knew how worried Tim was about it...what seemed like a fun little improvastional piano playing had actually taken months and months of hard work and practice. One little slip up, even if no one else noticed would destroy Tim. Armie needed to help Tim any way he could. When Tim hopped and turned his back, Armie knew this was his shot. He sideled up behind Tim and put a hand on his shoulder. This made him jump and almost lose his balance, before Armie wrapped his arm around Tim’s middle. Tim went stone still as he hissed....“What that fuck are you doing?”  
“Shh... Armie murmured “step back onto my feet” Tim obliged because there wasn’t much else he could do. Armie felt Tim’s body relax as soon as his full weight settled on Armie.  
“Dude, this is weird as fuck!” he whispers....  
“Nah, I do this with Hops all the time....granted she doesnt weigh a million pounds, and she doesnt come up to my chin.”  
“I don’t weigh that much you asshole.”  
Tim tries to squirm away, which just makes Armie hold him tighter. He puts his chin lightly on Tim’s dark curls and inhales. He could stay like this forever, if Tim would let him. “This is heaven” he thinks to himself.  
Tim stills again and says “What did you say Armie?”  
Now it’s Armie who freezes as Tim squirms again, and Armie lossens his grip....  
Shit had he actually spoken aloud? Tim seizes his chance, and steps off Armie’s feet. He shrieks and spins around as his feet remember the burning coals. Armie can’t help but grin as Tim looks up at him shyly, with a brief nod of approval from Armie, Tim steps back onto his feet. With this change of position, Tim is basically pressed right up against Armie, and he has to think hard about something.....anything to keep his body from betraying him. Just then, Tim shifts again, lifting his arms to clasp onto Armie’s shoulders, thus pressing them even closer together.  
Fuck! Armie shudders as his body responds to the friction. Tim gives a smart ass smirk, and Armie knows damn well that Tim can feel what he is doing to him. This time it’s Armie who presses closer and he feels Tim’s body respond to him. Tim shudders and raises his head to Armies shoulder..... in a whisper, Tim asks, “Why are you doing this Armand?”  
Armie groans when Tim uses his full name, and responds with a gruff “You really have to ask? I would do anything for you Timothee.....

“I will date Lily… Armie? Did you hear me?” Armie isn’t sure what he heard. Four little words and Armie’s heavenly day dream turns into a wicked nightmare.  
“Oh, okay...Tim, if thats what you wa....  
” He doesnt finish his sentace before Tim retorts “of course its not what I want Armie! I barely know the girl.....but it’s what Johnny wants, and it’s what you want…  
He pauses for a beat, hoping Armie will speak up and stop him. He doesn’t, so Tim continues “So I guess its what I gotta do. Just pass my number on to L and J and tell them to contact me.”  
“Okay.....I’ll have my people call their people to call your people” He tries in vain to lighten the mood. “but shouldnt we talk about this Tim?” “yeah, yeah, sure, umm, later...maybe.” Armie swears he could hear the tears in Tims voice as the line goes dead.  
Armie doesnt remember getting off arm chair, heading to the bar in the formal living room, he doesn’t remember pouring himself a drink and then walking into his study. But now here he is, surrounded by all the books he loves, equaling the memories of the one he loves. He sits down on the large leather couch, drink in hand as he silently falls to pieces.


	14. Armie “self destruction” Hammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck did he do??

Chapter 14  
What the fuck had he done?? WHY! WHY! WHY! He basically just sent the love of his life into the arms of someone else. And for what? To protect his image? Fuck his image! He didn’t care about that, it was Liz’s domain. He was so sick and tired of playing the perfect husband, the perfect man. All his life has been about his image Le muvi star ... Why couldnt he just once, ONCE be in charge of his image, his life, his heart. He sighs as he downs his whiskey in one gulp. It burns as it goes down, so intense, so good it would be so easy to get lost in it…. hmm....maybe he shouldnt be drinking while he’s sad and alone. Liz will be home soon and she hates it when he smells of booze. He hoists himself up and heads to the kitchen for a drink. When he opens the fridge he sees it.....pomegranate juice, melograno. He breaks out into a smile, as the memories come rushing back. Night time, Crema, the outdoor disco, the dance scene....

He is swaying with Victoire, this type of “dancing” is fine because he isn’t alone. He is dreading the next shot though he can’t help but glace over at Tim, drinking his pomegranate juice, staring daggers at him. He knows its just for the scene, but it still catches him off guard. Luca finally calls cut, and Victoire is gone. He looks up, and she is draped over the P.A. Josh, laughing, most likely at Armie. Then, as they have become so accustomed to, his eyes seek and find Tim. He is sitting over with Esther, laughing and chatting. Armie feels a strange ping of jealousy as he snakes his way over to them. He takes the glass right out of Tim’s grasp, and downs it in one gulp. “Hey! What the hell man, that was mine, now I have to walk all the way back to get a new one.”

Tim exclaims, in mock rage as Esther just giggles. “Well, if you are going up there; you wanna see if they have something a little stronger than melograno?  
I don’t know how Luca expects me to dance sober?” Armie huffs as he leans against the chair Tim just vacated.   
“Oh man Arms.... I would kill to be doing that scene, to just let go and move, free and unabashed. You are so lucky.” Tim smiles.  
“Problem with that Mr Chalamet is that you are not a 6 foot 5 mess of arms and legs; not to mention with no sense of rhythm” Tim stares at him, the look of shock plain across his face....but then he looks Armie up and down, and a diffrent look passes over. Armie knows this look already. It’s the look of a challenge....Uh oh. Next thing he knows, Tim is behind him, his slender hands on his hips, delicate long fingers gripping them as he tries to make him sway. Armies head and heart are locked in a battle of act or react, and he can’t tell which one he wants to win out. He lamely moves his hips to Tim’s hands, on purpose? He would never… Tim doesnt seem satisfied, so he moves his right hand up to Armie’s right shoulder. He slowly runs his fingertips down and across Armie’s broad back, making him shudder involuntarily. Tim continues walking around Armie, fingers running across his body, and ending up with one hand on his stomach, and the other resting just above his heart. There is no way Tim can’t feel Armie’s heart pounding.   
“Do I need to stand on your feet again to get you to move Mr. Hammer?” Tim says with a slow, knowing smile.  
“Well, I think that would be a little counter intuitive.”   
Armie leans in close and whispers “but if we stay like this I think some other movement might start.” Tim lets out a low hum as he moves closer, both arms drapped over Armie’s shoulders and purrs “you are tense Mr. Hammer, you need to relax a little.” he says with a wink.   
“Oh, I am relaxing” Armie growls back. They sway together for a bit, completely oblivious to everyone around them. That is, until Luca clears his throat behind them.   
“Okay my love birds, shall we get to the next scene so we can all get out of here before sunrise? This snaps him out of the trance and he turns and heads to the dance floor. Tim backs up, coughing and adjusting his shorts, before sitting back down in the chair. Esther and Victoire giggle as they take their places again. With Armie back on the dance floor Luca yells action, the click track starts, and Armie starts cursing himself....  
“This sucks, I suck, Luca sucks, Tim sucks, everything sucks!”  
He is screaming in his head. They try the scene over and over for 6 takes before Luca looks like he wants to throw Armie against a wall. He looks over at Tim and calls “tesoro, please, fix….this!” gesturing at a defeated looking Armie. Tim beams as he gets up and moves closer to Armie, just off camera, but still in his line of sight. He winks at Armie and then nods at Luca. “Action!”  
The click track starts again, Armie looks up and sees Tim moving freely, yet keeping eye contact, and it feels like a weight has lifted from his chest. He can’t help but close his eyes now, and imagine they are moving together. He feels himself finally let go.  
“Cut! Perfecto! We got it!   
Thank you Tesoro!” Luca beams at them as Tim flies over to Armie. The crew raise a round of applause, and Armie can’t help himself......he grabs Tim, and spins him around, before putting him down and pulling him in close.   
He whispers “Fuck! I love you Tim! Thank you!”  
Tim laughs and shrugs.   
“It’s all in the hips my friend, all in the hips!”  
He winks at Armie.   
“No, no, no, it’s all in the perfect dance partner.”   
Armie beams back.

“Armand Douglas Hammer! Are you trying to cool down the whole house??”


	15. Mmmm melograno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants a nice big glass of... juice

chapter 15  
Liz’s voice snaps him back so fast he almost loses balance, and in turn, almost drops the jug of juice he is holding. He realizes, slowly, that he is still standing in front of the open fridge. He closes the door and turns to Liz, still holding the juice.  
“Oh hey hun, I’m sorry, when did you get back? I didn’t hear you come in....How was the party?”  
“Don’t you dare, hey hun me! I’ve been here long enough to watch you grinning like a silly school boy as your fingers make ungodly movements over the neck of that jug! What exactly were you dreaming about?”  
Armie tries not to smile. He really does. As he looks her in the eye and says “private” she scoffs  
“Oh, so your not gunna tell me?” “I’m not gunna tell you”  
“Well then, you can think about it some more while you are sleeping tonight, alone, in your study.” she huffs, as she walks out of the room.  
Armie sighs, pours himself a glass of the now warm juice. Swallowing it down deeply before he smacks his lips...“Mmm melograno” he humms.  
He knows he should go apologize to her. He knows that’s what the perfect husband would do. Maybe that’s the exact reason he doesn’t want to. It’s not like he did anything wrong really? Sure he left the fridge open but it’s not the end of the world right? And yes, he joked with the “private” thing, but that alone should of told her what he was really thinking about. Although maybe that is why she is mad. She knows he was daydreaming. Again. About his Sweet T. What’s the matter with that though? Timothèe will always be part of his life. He is etched on to his soul. Scars of Tim are embossed on his heart. Nothing in this world or the next will change the fact. Tim has changed him. For better or worse. He wouldn’t go back in time for anything. Although he would go back for everything.

He ponders this for a bit more. Tim is a young man, the fact he knows all too well. If he can’t get him to talk to him on the telephone then maybe he will have to go new school. He pulls out his phone and shoots off a quick text.AH to SweetT: Tim, I’m sorry about what happened today. We really need to talk and figure things out. 

a few seconds pass and no response. Armie signs and sends one more.

AH to SweetT Timothèe please. Just respond so I know you are okay. Please.

A few more seconds pass and still nothing. Armie shakes his head and remembers. Shit. Liz. He puts the phone down on the kitchen counter and hurries up the stairs. He stops at the bedroom door. Takes a deep breath and slowly pushes it open. He peers into the dark room and sees his wife. Curled up on the bed. Quietly he walks towards the bed and sits down at the foot of the bed. Liz is sleeping peacefully so he gently touches her leg and whispers. “I’m sorry.” She shifts in bed but doesn’t open her eyes. Armie gets back up and crosses back to the door. Out the door and down the hallway he slowly opens hops door. She is laying on her back. Spread out like a starfish. Snoring gently. He smiles and walks over. He bends and leave a soft kiss on her forehead and whispers. “I love you baby”. He then backs out of the room and heads down the stairs.


	16. Is it better to speak or die?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had to be the fucking heptamaron

chapter 16  
Armie isn’t sure what he should do. He walks into his study, and runs his fingers along the spines of his collection. His fingers land on one book and he picks it up, without looking at the cover. He holds the book, cover away from him, up to his chest, and lets out the breathe he didn't know he was holding. He finally gets up the courage to turn it around, and look at the cover. of fucking course its the Heptamaron. Why the fuck wouldn’t it be. Is this the twisted luck of the universe telling him what his heart already knows. It is better to speak than die. He sits down on the couch and thinks back.....

Once again, he’s in Crema, sitting on the edge of that tiny pool, one foot moving back and forth in the icy water. Tim/Elio, is sitting behind him, and even though Armie can’t see him, he knows he looks stunning. Goofy patterned shorts, and his talking heads tee, pulled up over his head and behind his neck. In the scene, Elio is telling Oliver about the knight who doesn’t know whether to speak or die. Armie knew that this was feeling alot like him and Tim talking. Armie isn’t sure whether he should speak or die, Oliver on the other hand, he is leaving it all up to Elio.  
Armie says his line, “So, does he speak then?” Tim comes back with the “Nope, he fudges....”  
Armie can’t help himself, he knows the line is to simply say, “figures” but he is feeling particulary snarky right now, so he delivers a perfect rebuttal “Figures, he’s French.”  
As he turns around, he sees the most amazing smile, and hears a laugh from Elio/Tim. That was exactly what he was going for. He is so glad Luca is fine with small little improvisations, and lets the boys find the feeling needed for each scene.  
“I need to go into town for a bit...”  
“Oh, I can go, I’m not busy.”  
“Why dont we go together then?”  
“Like now?”  
“Yeah, unless you have more importance business to attend to.  
Now it’s Tims turn to catch Armie off guard, as he snaps back in a mocking tone.....  
“Unless you have more important business going on?”  
The laugh that escapes Armie’s lips is completely genuine and he can’t help himself. Luca calls cut and Armie grabs Tim in a hug , and then ruffles his hair. God how much he loves this hair. He never thought he could feel so strongly, for something as mundane as hair, but surprise, surprise he does. Again, as if Tim can read his mind, he looks Armie directly in the face and says  
“Be careful Mr. Hammer, your kink is showing.”

Armie comes out of it once again to the tell tale beep of his phone, and he jumps. He can’t believe he had forgotten about his phone. He jumps up and runs to the kitchen, where there on the counter is his phone, vibrating and beeping with missed messages....


	17. In this generation and the text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have that is edited. So if you crave more. Just ask.

chapter 17  
8:08pm SweetT to AH: kk  
Typical Tim, he knows how much Armie hates when people say kk, when they could just say ok. It’s the same amount of letters, same amount of time to type.  
There is another message 5 minutes later  
8:13pm SweetT to AH: Me okay  
minutes later  
8:16pm SweetT to AH: Arms? Sorry, I know how you hate it when I text like a millennial..  
8:16pm SweetT to Ah: We can't all be scholars texting in full sentences, with perfect punctuation and grammar, Mr. Hammer!  
3 minutes later  
8:19pm SweetT to AH: Fuck dude, I’m sorry, I know age is a touchy subject. Can you talk to me here?  
8:21pm SweetT to AH: SERIOUSLY, are you really going to just ignore me like that?  
8:23pm SweetT to AH: FINE MR HAMMER, TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME!

8:32pm SweetT to AH: Are we seriously fighting over text message?  
8:33pm SweetT to AH: At least i’m fighting, you are either ignoring me, or your old ass has fallen asleep.

8:51pm AH to SweetT: Old ass? I think your phone autocorrected from “glorious, round, amazing ass” to old ass. It’s okay, I know technology is hard Tim. ;)  
8:52pm AH to SweetT: Sorry Tim, I got distracted, thinking… can you forgive me?

Armie sits back on the couch with a sigh. He knows how strong and passionate Tim is, even via text message, so he won’t push him about the losing it via text message thing. Even though the old remark still hits him hard....


	18. Sir yes please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim almost kills Armie. But not really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited yet so be gentle.

Chapter 18  
Tim stares at his phone unblinking. How the hell does he do that? He thinks. Armie has that odd way of testing him just so that he can go from being furious to a puddle of lovey dovey emotion in the course of two text messages. He knows how much Armie hates to reminded of their age difference. Even if it bares no mind to Tim. He also knows just how to hit Armie in that weakest spot and still keep him won over. The first time he had tested the theory was back in crema.....

Sure it seemed obvious that there was a mutual attraction but sometimes the obvious isn’t correct, especially given the age difference between he and Armie, so he had to test the theory. They were filming a simple scene. Bike ride from the pizatta to the Berm. Tim had pulled Luca aside before hand and mentioned something about how he thought after the “I wanted you to know scene” and Oliver shutting Elio up with the. “We can’t talk about those things.” Tim felt Elio would want sort of test Oliver. Partly put him in the position of physical discomfort he had been in during the last scene. Luca seems intrigued. He asked Tim how would Elio do that? Elio smiles. Well he wants to gauge Oliver’s physical stamina and state of mind. So maybe if elio took off like a shot on his bike and made the older taller man peddle his heart out in order to catch up with him. Maybe that would turn the tables a bit. Make elio feel like he was in control of the situation again. Luca mused and said. Well. We have the time today. Let’s do it. Just give me a head shake or nod after each run thru to let me know if you think Oliver is worked up enough. Tim beams and strides back to the bikes and armie. Armie looks over and says. What the fuck was that about? Tim just shrugs and says. Artistic interpretation. Armie is about to question him further but Luca yells action! And Tim takes off like a shot away from Armie. Tim goes fast. So fast that he feels like he is flying and he loves it. Unbeknownst to everyone other than Luca. Because was there anything Luca didn’t know? Timothee had worked as a bike messenger in NYC all through high school. Even tho this old 80s remake bike wasn’t the quality he was used to back home. A bike is a bike is a bike. And he loved it. Tim had glanced back and saw Armie right on his heels as Luca yelled cut. Luca looks at Tim and Tim shakes his head. So Luca says, let’s go again. After about five takes of this Armie does not look so good. Hmm....maybe Tim pushed it a little too far he thinks. So on the sixth take after Armie/Oliver slows down behind Tim/Elio and says under his breath. “Oh my god” Tim gives him a quick once over.  
Sweat soaked shirt... check,  
breath fast and ragged... check,  
tiny white shorts riding up uncomfortably...check!  
Elio/Tim asks if he is thirsty, and Oliver/Armie can barely croak out a yes.  
Armie looking at Tim like he’s looking for mercy… Check.  
As Tim makes his way over to the little old lady he nods his head. To the audience it would look like he is nodding to the lady but in reality he was nodding at Luca. Luca smiles and yells, Cut! Within seconds Armie is off his bike sprawled out on the burning rocky path in front of the house. A look of horror crosses Tim’s face as he looks at Luca for guidance. Did he break that 6 foot 5 god of a man?? Luca just glances over at Armie, who is still heaving and quietly cursing on the ground “Excellent vision Tim, I think we got the take!” he beams at Tim. “You still with us Armand?”   
He questions,but doesn’t seem too worried. Armie gives the one finger salute as Luca laughs and walks away. Leaving Tim to rush over to Armie with the glass of water and a towel. His breath seems to be regulating now, and he is sitting up again. Within a moment Luca comes striding back and says. “andiamo ragazzi” to the Berm!  
When they get to the berm, Armie strides right down into the freezing water. And splashes the water over his face and head. Tim walks in a little more timidly and makes his way over to Armie. “You sure you’re okay man?” “Yeah man, just a little out of shape. If I knew Luca was going to try and ride me to death, I would of put in a little more practice.” They both chuckle at the unintended double entendre as Tim tries to kick water at Armie. Of course, it’s little more than a trickle that hits the front of his white shorts. Armie, with one flick of the leg, gets Tim wet from head to knee. Suddenly it’s like Armies head clears and he looks directly at Tim. “What did Luca mean when he said “great vision Timothèe?” Tim backed away slowly as he shrugged. Shit! he thought. Armie wasn’t supposed to hear that. Within a second Armie was right in front of Tim. So close Tim could feel Armie’s still slightly uneven breath on his cheek.   
“Timothèe Hal Chalamet. What. Did. You. Do. ??”  
Tim winces and says....  
“Just a little stamina test old man, Gotta level the proverbial playing field somehow.”  
Tim doesn’t dare look at Armie while he speaks. Just then he feels Armie shift how weight and bend down. He comes so close to Tim’s ear that he feels the brunt of Armies stubble across his cheek.   
“I should take you over my life knee right now and punish you.” Armie hisses. Not missing a beat, Tim raises his mouth to armies ear and groans back “Yes please.”  
Armie inhales sharply and says “later, maybe.”  
With that, Tim steps back and makes his way to the large tree at the edge of the berm. As he slips out of sight behind the tree he calls out. “If not later, when?”

Tim snaps back as the next text comes in.

9:16pm. Armz to TC: Timothèe? You still with me?  
9:17pm. Armz to TC: don’t make me come take you over my knee… again.  
9:19pm. Armz to TC : fuck kid I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you by not responding. You know how is old timers get.

Tim smiles at the message. As much as he knows Armie doesn’t like being reminded of his age he sure finds ways to bring it up himself.

9:20pm. TC to Armz: Damn Armz. I like the way you say things. Don’t know why your always putting yourself down though ;)  
9:20pm. Armz to TC: So you won’t, I guess? :)  
9:22pm. TC to Armz: You really care what other people think?  
9:25pm. Armz to TC: Not other people. Just you.  
9:26pm. TC to Armz: Duly noted. Sir.


	19. So hard to say yes, impossible to say no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s never met anyone like him. Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Please be gentle with me.

Chapter 19  
9:27pm SweetT to AH: so… You want to punish me sir?  
9: 28pm AH to SweetT: I mean it kid. I’ve done it before. You better believe I’ll do it again  
9:30pm. SweetT to AH: is that a promise ;)  
9:32pm. AH to SweetT: why don’t you keep at it and find out Mr. Chalamet. ;)  
9:37pm. SweetT to AH: yes sir, yes please sir

Armie inhales in a quick breathe. He knows this conversation could get very out of hand.   
He has to smile though when he reads the messages. He knows that no matter how they start a conversation, serious or not. They can pretty much always turn it to something less than PG. if Armie was one to over think and over analyze everything. Which, well he was. He could convince himself that all the flirty exchanges meant Tim actually did have feelings for him. Other than brotherly love. But no. Of course that couldn’t be. Tim was just a naturally flirty young man. There was no other option, no other reason.   
Armie knew deep down that he had always been attracted to both men and woman. He had grown up in a very strict household with a rather intense mother. So he never ever EVER acted on those feelings and attractions. Until Crema. Until he met Timothèe Hal Chalamet. 

Tim had been slated to play Elio for years and before he agreed to sit and talk with Luca again; after their initial meeting a few years earlier, he had sat down and watched every single piece of Tims work he could find. Which granted was not much, but it was enough to make him know that someway or another he had to meet the boy. From Sweet Tooth to Homeland and the polar opposite performance in Royal Pains, Spinners, Interstellar, One and Two and the Adderall Diaries. The kid was a damn genius. The amount of talent and and passion he put into every single role was unrivaled to any young actor Armie had seen. It had made the decision whether or not to do the film a very difficult one. His head said no, due to the sexual content in the original script. His heart on the other hand was screaming Yes Please! He would probably never have another opportunity to work with such an incredible young man, and the fact that he would get to spend months in italy with him, talk to him, pick his brain, learn from him, touch him, kiss him, fall in love with him. Well that was just an added bonus he couldnt, wouldnt let get away. 

The first step was to explain to Liz. explain that he was thinking of taking a role. In a little indie film which no one would probably see, it might not even make it to theaters. A film in which he would have his very first love scene, and that scene would be with a man. To his surprise, Liz was extremely supportive. She had read the book even before armie had heard about it from his agent. It was actually her who encouraged him to meet back up with Luca and see if they could work through some of his in doing such a vastly different part from what he is used to. “That's exactly why you have to take the part Armie, it's so different from all your other work. you are a truly amazing actor and its time the world learned what i've known for years. now pick up that phone and call luca.” she ordered with a kiss on the cheek as she went up to put Harper to bed. 

He had agreed to meet with Luca to discuss the role. Thankfully Tim had not been at the meeting or he would of said yes on the spot. Fuck the paperwork.   
After discussing for hours, breaking it down, compromising with the script, breaking through his insecurities he couldn't help but say yes.


	20. Chemistry. Not just something you fail in highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY IM ARMIE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Please be gentle.

chapter 20  
So there he was, standing outside Luca’s villa. He was completely exhausted and yet full of adrenaline. He didn’t know what to expect. What if he and Tim didn’t get along? What if there was no chemistry between them. He knew how to fake it in other films, the big films. but here, in this tiny town of crema, with such a intense and personal story. how could he fake the chemistry when that’s all the viewer was searching for? Maybe Tim would just hate him from the get go. 

He figures Tim would know who he was, maybe have watched some of his work. Maybe Tim would think he was just a big pretentious “hollywood type” with no real depth or talent, that was after all what he saw when he looked in the mirror.   
His self loathing and doubt were immediately pushed aside when the door swung open and luca almost ran into him. “Armie! My darling darling friend, I was just about to come look for you, how long have you been standing out here, tesoro?” “Oh just a moment’ armie lied “was just making sure i had the correct address.”  
“mhmm, i see i see.” luca said and armie knew he could see right through him. Damn why was Luca so good at that? 

After a espresso and some talk about the area and the filming schedule Luca was ready to show Armie to where he would be staying. Armie was almost offended, “No! Where is Timmy? i need to meet him before anything else.” “he is at his piano lesson right now, you can meet him at dinner when you are all settled in.” Luca had replied. “where is it? where is the lesson? please luca, i will do nothing else until i meet him.” luca sighed and tried to remember that this stubbornness was one of the reasons he had cast armie in the first place. “fine fine, i guess you can wait outside his lesson and then ask him to show you were your apartment will be, he has been here for awhile now. he almost knows the place better than i do, but please tesoro, wait until after he is done. he is very serious when it comes to his practice.” Luca gave armie the address of the rehearsal studio and armie was gone like a shot. 

Armie found the studio in no time, it has helped that the sweet songs of the piano guided him to the door. He goes to the door to knock, but hesitates remembering what Luca had said about waiting for tim to be done. how serious can he really be about te lesson though? he knew armie would be arriving today. Armie surely hopped that Tim would be as eager to meet him as he had been to meet Tim. Armie can't contain himself anymore as he barges in to the unlocked studio door. He rushes towards the piano where the lean, curly hair figure is. head bent over the piano, fingers flying across the keys.

HEY! IM ARMIE! he bellows as Tim jumps in surprise, smashing the keys unceremoniously. As Tim stands up and turns around to look at him, Armie is stopped dead in his tracks. This was probably the most beautiful person he has ever laid eyes upon.


	21. Honey I shrunk the Chalamet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Statistics

Chapter 21  
Armie is pretty sure tim had introduced himself but he hadn’t heard him over the beating of his heart. It was as if his heart took over when his brain was in shock because the next thing he knew he had his arms wrapped around Tim in a bearhug. Thankfully Tim had reciprocated, squeezing him just as tightly. They held the embrace for what seemed like an eternity, yet as soon as they let go Armie felt immediately incomplete. 

“wait a second, what did you say your name was?” armie questioned. “timothee chalamet” tim pronounced in the proper french way. “oh shit dude, i think im in the wrong place, i was supposed to meeting the hot new rapper Lil Timmy TIm, have you heard of him?” armie joked, it was his coping mechanism, bring humour to break the awkwardness “oh ha ha ha. what next you gonna try to sell me some baking soda Armand Hammer?” they both burst out laughing and it was one of the best sounds Armie has ever heard. As he stands there looking at Tims beautiful face, he witnesses three million different emotions pass over his face.

“what's wrong man?” Armie is worried, shit, what did he do wrong?   
“oh no no no man, it’s nothing really, just… well… i'm in the middle of a lesson.. i mean it’s awesome to finally meet you but…” tim fades off.  
“shit, yeah, sorry man… I’m so sorry.. luca had told me to not interrupt your lesson.. but i couldn't help myself… self proclaimed bull in a china shop here...and well fuck, now i'm rambling.. so umm.. yeah..im gonna… yea i'm gonna go...I’ll go.” Armie knew he was being a bumbling idiot, and he never acts like this.   
“no man, i'm sorry, i just… you know.. i have to practice… i wasn't born to play piano…” he was smirking now and armie knew he had been googled, it's not a very known fact that he can play the piano and guitar along with other instruments.   
“umm if you want to wait for me.. i can show you around.. you know, if you want… fuck man, now i'm rambling..”  
“it's okay T, of course i'll wait for you. i'll just be outside, i think i saw a park across the way…” stop talking armie..for the love of god.. he scolds himself.  
“Alright, cool man, I’ll see you in about 30 minutes?” tim smiles.  
“cool, I’ll see you then..” armie says as he backs away, knocking into the music stand, barely catching it before the music flies everywhere. “like i said, bull in a china shop…” he then forces himself to turn around and keep walking. he walked out the door, across the street, if there had been traffic...well it’s just good there wasn’t .. he walks down the street to the little park, across the patch of grass and it wasn’t until he is sitting on the bench that he shakes himself. what the hell was that?? he has never, ever, EVER, had a reaction like that when meeting someone for the first time. 

It was like he had known Tim his whole life, yet he had just met him. he wanted to spend every second of every day learning everything about him for the rest of his life, yet he already knew everything about him. It was an immediate magnetic attraction, animalistic really. “well fuck!” was the only thing armie could say, he knew he was in trouble, trouble with a capital Timothee.

He tried to distract himself by playing on his phone but somehow he found himself watching Lil Timmy Tim on youtube. All of a sudden the air changed, it felt like he was in the middle of an electrical storm. yet he had never felt safer. he knew, before he even felt. those strong, delicate, long fingers grip his shoulders. He turned around to tims smiling, slightly mischievous face staring at him. 

“did you forget something, Mr Hammer”   
Armie methodically touched his shirt pocket, then his front jeans pocket, back jeans pocket, then his head. “phone, keys, wallet, head, check check check, nope i think you are mistaken Mr Chalamet, i have everything i need.” he didn't have to mention that he was really checking his pounding heartbeat. “oh, well then, i guess these are some other gigantic americans luggage, funny how it was just outside the door of the studio, i guess I’ll just turn it over to the police. a shame really, it looks very expensive, maybe I’ll just hold on to it then, never know when extra clothes will come in handy.….” tim is barely holding back his laughter. “only if the look you are going for is “honey i shrunk the chalamet.” armie scoffed, he cannot believe he forgot his damn luggage. “hey man, moranis is a legend, so i'm not sure how that's a put down but yea..’ “how the hell do you? that movie is way before…” “my time?” tim cuts him off. “i will have you know, Armand. Douglas. Hammer. that i am the very definition of a cinephile. if you were to name 100 movies from “before my time” i can almost guarenfuckingtee that i have seen 99 percent of them” tim looks at him, smug smile on his beautiful face. “oh, is that a fact Timothee Hal Chalamet? i know how much you love facts and statistics, yup statistics, yup. statistics, yup” Armie completes the statement with the hand movements and he swears Tim turns 50 shades of red. Ah, maybe he should call this phenomenon “50 shades of Chalamet” He shakes his head at this, what is happening to him? he has known this man all of an hour and he’s already naming his moods?   
Armie knows this man is going to be his undoing. And he cannot wait.   
beep beep beep  
incoming text message


	22. Do NOT under ANY circumstances....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothèe Chalamet

Chapter 22  
9:40pm TC to Armz: Hammer? You okay?  
9:41pm TC to Armz: Shit, man talk to me….  
9:42pm TC to Armz: sorry Armie, i got carried away, please talk to me....

Tim glares down at his phone, he hates it how Armie can get him so worked up. He should know better than this, he knows how their conversations get. Sure, he may play it off as just being this flirty young guy, but he knows deep down. That its Armie that does it to him, does it for him. 

It has always amazed Tim, since day one they have had this electric connection, almost a magnetic attraction. when he had found out that luca was in talks with armie about potentially playing the oliver to his elio, well he had been ecstatic. He had watched the social network when it first came out. He remembers being shocked when he watched the credits and there was only one name credited to the winklevoss twins, Armie Hammer. After that Tim had watched pretty much all of Armies work, little known fact about Mr Timothee Chalamet, when he finds something that peaked his interest he can become a little bit obsessed. and Armand Douglas Hammer, had definitely peaked it.  
He hates to admit just how much he hounded Luca about Armie. Weekly phone calls and emails, asking if there was anything, anything at all that he could do to convince Armie. He even offered to get on his hands and knees and beg. Maybe they should get together and do a chemistry test? something anything everything. 

“no no no tesoro, you must trust me, i have him right where i want him. and as for chemistry, well that my darling you will have in spades. no fear no fear. Trust him he certainly did. Tim trusted Luca more than he had trusted anyone in his life. The fact that the amazing Luca Guadagnino was willing to give him, a unknown theater kid from hells kitchen, a shot. Tim had to pinch himself daily to make sure he wasn't dreaming. There was no doubt in his entire being that Luca was a genius. and he wanted to work with him. If the film flopped, well tim was a nobody so no harm no foul. If the film turned into a smash hit, well tim didn't allow his mind to go there.  
When he finally got the call from Luca, he was over the moon.

Armie Hammer, big hollywood hotshot, was IN!  
He was going to be playing the Oliver to Tim’s Elio. He was going to have months to learn from the man, to pick his brain, to see what makes him tick, to hear all the stories about Depp, deCaprio and Roberts. The fact that Armie was one of the most attractive men he had ever seen, well that was just a bonus.  
No amount of planning and research could prepare him for meeting the man that was going to change his life forever. 

He had been in Italy for over a month. “i want the italian lifestyle to be ingrained on your soul” had been luca’s explanation to why Tim was there before the rest of the cast. Really Tim had learned, it was so that he could spend hours and hours with a tutor learning how to speak Italian, that and the instruments. He needed to learn both piano and guitar. Tim had always been musically inclined but cudi and bach were two very VERY different beasts. He had secretly wished it had been set up for Armie to be his musical instructor, but instead Luca had worked a deal with his good friend, the very strict, very set in her ways, and frankly very terrifying Signora Milani. Tim was always half expecting her to wrap his knuckles with the ruler when he messed up on a note, maybe the only reason she hadn't was because she knew the marks would show on the camera. 

It had been a day like any other, he woke up, had espresso and pastry at the cafe down the block, had his italian lessons, went for a bike ride and when he got home to take a shower before his music lessons he got the call. Luca had informed him that Armie would be arriving in Crema that afternoon and they would meet at Lucas villa for a welcome dinner. Since they were the only two cast members in town, it would make for a nice quiet dinner. well as quiet as it can be, when luca is hosting the wine and food are served in abundance. Tim really hoped Armie wasn't one of those new age LA actors who didn't smoke, dont drink, didn't eat meat, carbs or gluten.

Tim was in the studio working on that damn bach, liszt, busoni variation. No matter how he tried it just didn't sound right to him. He was getting very frustrated with himself and was about to do the unthinkable. He was going to ask signora milani if they could take a break. That was when the door flew open and a giant of a man came bursting in. “Hey! Im Armie, great to meet you!”  
Tim barely managed to get his own name out before being swept up in a giant bear hug. Suddenly nothing else mattered, not the studio, not signora milani, not the music or the instruments. The only thing that mattered was this embrace. Tim never wanted to let go. Ever.  
Unfortunately they had to break the embrace, as they stepped back tim realized he could take a full breath again. He glanced up at the golden greek god who was to be his love interest for the summer. Armie had a twinkle in his eye as he made a Lil Timmy Tim joke and Tim had immediately counteracted with a arm and hammer inferal. They were then engulfed in laughter and Tim was sure that it was the best sound he had heard in his entire life. He would give anything and everything to hear that laughter every day of the rest of his life. 

When the laughter had died down Tim heard Signora clear her throat and he came crashing down to earth. He fidgeted with his Elio bracelet, in a way that to anyone who dared to look would just figure he was anxious. In all honestly, Tim was checking his pulse. If he couldn't get it down he might end up in the ER instead of Lucas living room. 

Immediately Armie had noticed the change in his expression and had asked what was wrong. He sighed, he knew it was dumb, but he was in the middle of a lesson, and if he really wanted to become Elio he needed the practice. Armie had smirked at the mention of practice but he understood. They agreed to meet up after the lesson and Armie was backing out of the room, Tim was amused. it was almost like Armie couldn't take his eyes off him. He liked it. Alot. That was until Armie backed right into the bookcase almost bringing the entire thing down on himself. Bull in a china shop indeed. 

When Armie is gone the room feels very empty. Tim tries to get back in the lesson but he keeps hitting the wrong notes and he curses himself. Finally Signora decides they have done enough for the day and tells him to go, get to know his muse. He didnt know exactly what she meant by that but she didnt have to tell him twice. He thanked her and made his way to the door checking his phone as he walked, 1 missed call and voicemail from Luca. Luca did not text. It was just not the way you do things, you need real human interaction, even though it usually meant he ended up having to leave voicemails because who in this day and age actually answers the phone? 

Tim was chuckling to himself about this when he tripped on something in the doorway. He sat on the floor and let out a string of curse words, all in italian.. hey.. at least he was learning right? luca would be proud. He stood up and turned around to see what had gotten in his way. He looked down at the offending object, a giant Louis Vuitton suitcase and beside it a matching duffle bag with wheels. Who the hell leaves two grand worth of luggage out in a hallway?? He bends down and reads the airline tag. Three gold embossed letters. A.D.H. “Of course.” he sighs as Signora Milani comes to investigate the commotion. He waved her away with a string of italian he was surprised he could put together “la mia musa ha dimenticato il suo bagaglio” my muse forgot his luggage. Signora gives him a knowing smile as she turns back into the studio. He picks up the luggage, setting them up on their wheels and sets off. In search of a giant. 

It isnt hard to find Armie. Hell he could be seen from blocks away. Broad strong back and shoulders, perfectly golden neck and beautiful blond head of hair shining in the sun. Tim actually has to stop for a second to admire the vision before him. Armie starts to shift and just before he turns around tim rests his hands on those big strong shoulders. When Armie flinches slightly Tim is left momentarily breathless. But as Armie turns to face him, smile on his face, tim is able to breathe again.  
“Did you forget something Mr Hammer?” Armie looks confused as he touches his chest, his front and back pockets and then his head. Tim looks at him questioning until Armie mumbles check check check. “Nope. I have everything I need Mr Chalamet.” Armie smiles.  
“Oh I see, well than this luggage must belong to someone else. With the golden initials. A.D.H. All right then” he chuckles. “I can always use more designer clothes.” Armie looks surprised and then embarrassed as he makes a reference to honey I shrunk the kids. They go back and forth for a bit. Witty banter like they have been friends for years.  
Tim then remembers his voicemail from Luca and he excused himself to check it. 

“Tesoro, my love. Armie has arrived and was chomping at the bit to see you. Like I knew he would be. Don’t ever let it be said that I don’t know my boys.” Tim turns around and smiles at Armie. He seems to be watching something very interesting on his phone. “Anyway Tesoro, he refused to go to his apartment until he met you. So would you be a dear and show him? Once he is settled in please take him on a quick tour of crema, you know all the best spots. Then you two can be at my villa for dinner. Shall we say 730pm. Remember, you are to be the Elio to his Oliver, let whatever happens happen. But just remember do not. Under any circumstances…”


	23. Your ass will be sore tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Statistics

Chapter 23  
The message cut off. Typical Luca wanting to say so much that he uses up all the space on the voice mail. Tim checks but there is no second message so Luca probably didn’t even realize he was cut off.   
Tim starts walking back to Armie when he hears an all too familiar sound. Horrified he gets closer and realizes it is coming from Armies phone. “Statistics yup statistics yup statistics. Yup yup.”  
“no no no!! Turn it off. Please!!” Tim comes flying in to Armie. Trying in vain to snatch the phone away from him.   
“not a chance my friend, it's getting to the best part.”   
tim groans as he slumps down onto the park bench. head in his hands. he is never ever going to live the timmy tim days down.   
When the video finally ends he glances up at Armie, to see his absolutely radiant smile staring down at him. Armie sits down next to him and elbows him in the ribs.  
“Dude, you wouldn't believe the shit i used to get up to as a kid, luckily i am such an old man that the internet was not around back then, but if you are still willing to talk to me, maybe just maybe i'll show you the pictures sometime.   
“You better show me, its not fair that all my embarrassments are out there for the world to see and google has barely nothing on the wonderous Armand Ham…..” shit he realised what he was saying after the words had left his lips. why oh why must his mouth go faster than his damn head.   
“well well well, the james dean incarnate Mr Timothee Chalamet has googled me. I feel so privileged. and slightly afraid.”   
“oh you should be Mr Hammer, i may not know much, but i know about the things that matter.” He says with a wink and Armie answers in kind, “let me guess, you just don't know how to talk about them” they laugh again.

“So, what was the all so important voicemail that you had to leave me all alone to go listen to? the girlfriend trying to figure when she can stop by” “Ha, no, it was luca, explaining that someone was sooo eager to meet his amazing new co star that he refused to do anything else before, he even refused to go to his apartment and take a shower to wash the airplane stink off.” tim playfully wrinkled his nose at Armie, “and as for the girlfriend, well that would be non existent.” to armie can't help but smile, tim was such a little shit, and he loved it. “well, i guess i just wanted to finally see what all the fuss was about, this supposedly gifted from god young theater kid from hells kitchen that Luca had raved about.” tim blushed at this, “he did not rave about me… did he?”  
“mmhmm, although i had a feel you were something else, one and two, fuck man, amazing.” “oh, so it looks like i wasn't the only one hitting up the ol google?” tim cant help but grin at this new knowledge. “anyway… how did luca figure we should rectify the situation.” armie knew if he didnt change the subject fast he would let on much more than he wanted to. “well since i've become quite the regular around good ol crema here, he said i could take you to your apartment, let you get settled and then show you around a little bit. although we do have to be back for dinner at 730.” “Alright, well its what? he glances at his watch. “2pm now, that should be enough time for me to wash this airplane stink off and be thoroughly toured around by my new tour chauffeur right?” tim laughs, “yes yes it will be more than enough time, but i am NOT doubling with a giant on my bike.”  
“oh ha ha, i was talking about driving dude, where’s your car?”  
“oh, umm, i guess Luca left that little detail out. in crema we do it old school, we don't drive, we ride.” Tim smirks as he grabs his bike from where he had left it, unlocked, against the studio wall. Armie looked at tim, looked at the bike, looked at his luggage and then back at tim.  
“its okay, luca said he already had your bike delivered to your apartment, if you  
had gone there first……” tim gives his best sweet, innocent smile. “yea yea yea, how far away is it? he mentally accesses his outfit. he is not dressed to hike around town.   
“oh only about a 25 minute walk, but with your long legs, id say about 11. tim took a step back and looked armie up and down. leather loafers, slim fit khaki pants, baby blue dress shirt, already rolled up to his elbows and unbuttoned at the neck. tim let out a small gasp as he stopped dead. armie had turned around to start walking, in the wrong direction. thus giving Tim a full view of his glorious round apricot ass. Tim had to wonder if Luca had taken this asset into consideration when he cast Armie. Oliver must have blond hair, blue eyes, over 6 foot tall, and a glorious round apricot ass. as per andres description of course.   
“Hey Chalamet my eyes are up here” armie says with a laugh, “let's go!’ Armie was beaming and tim knew he had been caught staring. To his surprise though, armie didn't seem offended or freaked out by another man blatantly checking him out. Actually he looked rather proud of himself and his assets. quickly his look of pride turned to confusion as he turned and looked up and down the street. “what's wrong Mr Hammer, someone get all turned around?” “oh no no, i know exactly where i'm going.” he said as he confidently strolled, in the wrong direction. “ah, okay then, well have fun walking out of town, i'll just head over to the apartments.” tim stifles his laughter as he turns and walks in the correct direction. he walks a good three blocks before he hears armie come up behind him. “i was going to take the shortcut, but I guess i'll humor you let you lead us the long way.” Tim can hear the self assurance breaking in Armies voice. Man this is one stubborn Hammer. he thinks with a smile. 

When they finally make it to Armies apartment about 14 minutes later, they are both drenched in sweat. Armie kicks off his shoes with a sigh of relief he wouldn't say anything but Tim knows his feet are killing him. Sure enough, the bike Luca had mentioned was sitting inside the entry way. Armie looked at it and groaned. “What's wrong arms?” Armie gave a half smile at the new nickname, he liked it.   
“nothing, i just had really hoped you were kidding about the biking. i honestly can't remember the last time i was on one.”  
“oh armie, your ass is going to be so sore tomorrow.” Tim muses  
“is that a threat or a promise?” Armie bursts out a mischievous smile and tim realizes what he said. “from riding i mean”  
“riding eh?” armie says with a laugh. “ the bike! for the love of god armie, im talking about riding the bike fuck man!”   
Tim knows he is beet red but he can't help but laugh. “I knew what you meant T, I just wanted to see your reaction and it was priceless. let me tell you PRICELESS!” Armie is laughing so hard that he is actually wheezing. “you are an ass Armand.” tim tries his damndest to sound stern.  
“well yes timothee we have already established that i am an ass, a glorious one at that.” armie replies with a wink. Tim's body responds as his head is still in shock, he ran at armie in a vain attempt to tackle the 6 foot 5 man. the attack obviously ends with the two of them rolling around on the ground in a mock wrestling match turned tickle fight. They were laughing and playing until Tim feels his body responding more than he had allowed for. He was up off the floor like a shot. It was bad enough that Armie had caught him checking out his ass, he would not allow himself to let it slip how much his body had enjoyed the touch of his new costar, no that would be unforgivable.  
Tim started pacing the living room, he noticed how much nicer and larger it was compared to his studio apartment across the street.   
“damn dude, they really got you some nice digs here, 2 bedrooms and a balcony? wow.”  
Armie was up off the ground now and checking out his new place.


	24. Air the crazy and rub out the kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie is angsty. Tim is crazy

Chapter 24  
Tim notices Armie doesn’t seem very enthused with the place so he jokes “not up to your hollywood standards Mr Hammer?” Armie actually sighs and looks upset. “shit arms! i'm sorry, i didn't mean it.” “no no, it's fine, i just can't believe, well yes, of course i can, why wouldn't she…” “armie, dude, you are kind of scaring me, what's going on?” the look of worry on tims face snaps armie out of his rambling haze. “i had told luca that all i needed was a room with a bed, a small kitchenette and a washroom with a shower… but look at all this!” he gestures around the room. “sorry arms, i still don’t follow…” “this, all this two bedrooms with two bathrooms, a full kitchen with dining room, a fucking balcony with a view. its too much!” “maybe luca just wanted it to be nice for his ‘muvi star’...” “no, this was Liz, i told her not to, silly me thinking she would listen. she must have called luca and told him what she needed” tim just stares at him with the look of puzzlement so Armie continues. “she plans on visiting in a couple weeks with Harper” he gestures to the second bedroom. “oh i see.” is all tim can say. he knew armie was married with a kid, but for some reason hearing about them visiting was jarring to him. Luckily Armie doesn't seem to notice his hesitation so he says “it's fine armie, really, i'm sure luca just wanted you to be comfortable..”  
“No it is not fine Timothee, what does your apartment look like? is it as nice as this??” “yes” tim is a horrible liar and armie gives him the stare down. “ok okay fine! it’s not like this… at all. but you are the star of this movie, you are the hollywood name, you deserve this, all of this.” Armie full on scoffs at that remark. he looked at tim, straight in the face.   
“oh, i'm sorry, i didn't realise Luca had cast me as Elio. you know Elio right? the precocious 17 year old musical prodigy, apple of his parents eye, love of oliver's life. need i go on? Elio is you, Elio is the star. therefore you. you timothee hal chalamet are the star of this whole damn thing. i do NOT deserve preferential treatment, just because i was in a few “big hollywood movies” which all flopped by the way, terrible, horrible flops.   
With that Armie flops down on the couch, head in his hands. “im sorry tim, i'm so fucking sorry. you must think i'm crazy now”  
Tim smiles as he sits down next to Armie, maybe closer than he should but Armie doesn't move away. “Oh Armie, of course i think you are crazy. you agreed to basically move to another country, where you don't speak the language, away from your family. to put up with and fake falling in love with a nobody theater kid from NYC and for what? peanuts and a sunburn, basically. Yes Armie, i think you are crazy and you know what?” Tim puts his hand firmly on Armies thigh, he could swear that he feels Armie relax immediately. “Crazy attracts crazy Armand, because i am fucking nuts!” about you he thinks to himself but he doesn't dare say. Armie lets out a half hearted laugh as he raises his head and looks at Tim. The tension in the air is palpable and just as he feels Armie might be leaning in, Tim slides down onto the floor. He takes one of Armies large feet in his hands and starts kneading the arch. He knows exactly where to put pressure and where to ease up, exactly the same spots he hit on his own feet a month ago when he too had not thought of wearing walking shoes on the cobblestones of Crema. Armie lets out a loud moan when Tim finds that particullary tender spot at the base of the big toe. When Tim feels all the tension ease from the one foot he sets it down and starts work on the other one. He runs his fingernail down the instep and Armie full out purrs as his body shudders, pleased with himself, tim makes a mental note to remember that spot for later. When he finishes Armie looks like a melted pile of playdoh, super sexy, hot and sweaty playdoh. 

“Well now that we have aired all the crazy, and rubbed out all the kinks, maybe it's time for that shower hmm?” Tim says decidedly. “oh, yea, right…. um you go first.. i'll do some unpacking” Armie seems is in a melty haze but Tim doesn't argue. He walks through the living room to the master bedroom, glances over his shoulder at Armies still form, in the same spot on the couch. He opens the bathroom door and sees it is fully stocked with toiletries, towels and two big fluffy bathrobes. He looks down at the shower caddy and cant help but laugh, Peachy Keen body wash.” Luca, you sneaky son of a peach” he mutters as he strips down and steps under the waterfall shower head.


	25. Sick and twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim learns the price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last few chapters are unedited. I posted one and then I couldn’t stop.

Chapter 25  
Sick and twisted, knife me in the heart and twist it until fate tells you i'm gone.  
Tim knows that this is what it has to be. payback from fate. from the luck of the fucking universe. What else could it possibly be? The universe lent him something, because nothing in this world is free. The universe made one exception, one tiny bending of the rules. You may have this extraordinary gift, temporarily. and you must return it unbroken. Fuck if tim could even do that right. THE only condition to this bargain was that he must not, any under circumstances. Fall in love. Easy enough right? Fucking wrong.  
It should of been simple, should of been easy. Have this man for a few months, learn everything you possibly can from him and about him, be his brother, his father, his son, himself but NOT HIS LOVER. and then when you are finished you give him back to the universe and you go on about your life. No harm no foul. But Tim never was one to play by the rules. and now he would have to pay the price. There is a very fine line between pleasure and pain, you can't have one without the other. 

Tim could pinpoint in his mind, the exact moment he knew he was completely and royally fucked. Midnight. It all came back to midnight. What had happened at midnight? What happened after midnight. It all came flooding back. 

He had known he was walking the line that first fucking day. When those big strong arms had wrapped him up in the best hug he had ever had. He had tried to distance himself, maybe he tried to hard, or maybe just not hard enough. He had been positive that it would end negatively, but his heart wouldn't accept this. The draw was the stuff of fairy tales, a force so strong, that sheer will alone could not break it. Like the beating of a heart or a crashing of the waves. It could not be stopped.

They had been filming midnight. Take after take, it was good, it was great, but Luca said it could be brilliant. It was so physical and intense that Tim thought he had heard someone whisper his name. Luca maybe? The camera man? who else could it have been? Sure as hell not Armie, he would never. They had always had a easy, playful, even suggestive flirtation. But they had never slipped up. They could never slip up.  
So he had put the thought out of his mind, he had been hearing things. That's all. The scene went off without a hitch, well other than the one in his pants, but he had been a professional. It wasn't until later that evening, after a delicious dinner at lucas, that he had suggested they watch the dailies. Watching the dailies had become a bit of a tradition. The whole cast would sit together and watch. There would be feedback and discussion. It was a good thing, but today was different. Luca had sent everyone home, everyone except his Elio and Oliver. Tim figured it was just because it was an intimate scene and he wanted to protect their privacy. Luca had seen it all, so it surprised Tim when he had turned on the laptop and left them in the room alone. 

It was going fine, they were past the embarrassment of watching themselves kiss and touch on film. They had laughed at the sneaking to the bedroom scene, as as it was that they thought no one knew what was happening, There was comment on how it was a shame that they didnt really close up to show that it was reefer they were smoking, not just a normal cigarette. A smile and a nudge when Elio had nibbled on Olivers shoulder and fell against him, and then, there it was clear as day, no way to deny it. Elio was draped over Oliver, Oliver holds on to Elio, Elio grabs on to Oliver's hair, and Oliver breathes deep, and as he exhales he says. “Tim” There was no mistaking it, it was Armies voice, calling out Tims name. In the middle of the most intimate scene of the whole film. Armie got very still after that, they watched as Elio and Oliver worked on discovering each others bodies, but before they even got to the title line of the film, call me by your name and ill call you by mine, Armie excused himself.  
Going to the washroom Tim figured. He would be right back. Tim continued watching the rest of the scene, more than a little turned on. When the video ended he had looked up, assuming Armie had come back in and would be standing by the door, there was no Armie to be found. Tim went to find Luca, cleaning up in the kitchen,  
“wheres Armie? i thought he was going to the washroom?” “He left.” was all Luca said. “is he ok? i should go check on him” as he is heading to the door Luca steps in front of him. “no, tesoro. he needs time, space, to figure out his feelings” “feelings?” “yes tesoro, for such a smart boy you can be rather, dense… sometimes” “what the hell are you talking about luca?” “just, think about 

Tim agrees to think about whatever the fuck luca is getting at. Luca kisses him on both cheeks and sends him on his way. He has no choice but to head back to his apartment, thinking that a good drunken stupor is the answer he stops at the store for a bottle of something strong. When he arrives at his apartment he goes to put the key in the lock and realises the door is open. Panic strikes him, he knows he definitely locked the door before he left, he is almost certain he did. he did, right? he slowly opens the door, all the lights are off, maybe he really did just forget to lock the door. he slips off his shoes and pulls his shirt over his head, it's too damn hot, he definitely forgot to leave the fan on. as he slides into the living room he smells smoke. he looks towards the living room, and out the window he sees him.  
Hunched almost completely over, smoke coming from his untouched cigarette. Armie. It is then that he , they had exchanged keys, in case of emergency. Which they had laughed about at the time, it's not like they were ever not together anyway. They had yet to actually use those keys, until now. 

Armie had preferred to spend their time at Tim's place, “closer to the coffee shop” he had said. Tim knew the real reason though, he still didnt feel like he deserved his “luxury” apartment. It killed Tim to know that Armie couldnt see just how amazing he was, but at the same time he had taken a secret pleasure at Armie feeling so comfortable at his place. When the large man was in his tiny apartment, it just felt like home. When they would curl up on the tiny couch and watch movies, or just talk and talk and laugh till all hours of the day and night, well those were some of the best moments of Tims life. Tonight though, seeing Armie crouched down on the fire escape, alone and deep in his own head, brought a very uneasy feeling over Tim. He thought he could actually feel it in his heart. Armie was so deep in thought that he didn't hear tim approach, he jumped when Tim gently wrapped his fingers on the windowpane.  
“Shit! Fuck! Tim im sorry. im sorry, i went for a walk to clear my head and then i couldn't bear to go home, and then i felt your key in my pocket and well, im sorry im so sorry, ill just...im gonna...im gonna go.” He was rambling as he butt out his cigarette and tried unceremoniously to climb through the window. As he made it halfway through the window Tim barely had time to catch him around the waist before he fell to the ground. It would seem he had the same idea in regards to the drunken stupor as Tim, Armie just had a head start. He was still apologizing and his breath was coming to fast and too erratic. Tim knew the signs well, too well. He knew if Armie did not calm down he would have a full blown panic attack. Tim didn't think, he just reacts. He wraps his arms around the giant of a man, in a bone crushing hug. As if his body knew he had to hold the pieces together. He then slips his hand up and under Armies half unbuttoned shirt, he presses his palm firmly to Armies pounding heart. Its as if he could slow his heart by sheer force alone. 

It is in this moment, this exact second in time.  
Timothee knows that he would do anything humanly possible, he would do EVERYTHING to keep this man from hurting. He knows that if this man hurts he will hurt, if this man cries he will cry, if this man ceases to exist, he will die.

The sensation of hot flesh on hot flesh, burning palm on fiery chest, was almost too much to bare. Armie went completely still for a second and then he melted into the embrace. He was slowly calming down, but he was still whispering  
“im sorry tim, im so sorry, im so fucking sorry, i dont know what came over me, just fuck, im sorry.” Tim was rubbing his back with the hand that wasnt still pressed against Armies slowing heart. “Shh, its okay, Armie, shh its fine. its alright. i gave you the key for you to use it, its fine, armie shh.” Armie pulls back suddenly at that. “What? fuck, no thats.. no thats not.. what..no T.. thats not what im talking about” 

Armie is pacing the tiny living room now, in any other instance it would be comical, this giant of a man pacing the whole 6 feet of the room in less than 5 steps. right now though, all Tim feels is worry. Armie was usually the strong stoic one, time and time again helping Tim, calming him down.  
Tim stands quickly, closing the gap between them in a step. He grabs Armie, one hand on each side of his face, standing to his full 5 foot 10 trying to stare into those steely blue eyes. “Armand Hammer, you need to calm the FUCK down and explain to me, what the ACTUAL FUCK you are talking about… Please” he adds with his little half smirk.  
This sudden brashness seems to shock Armie back to reality, he lets out a half laugh. Armie looks at Tim, he cant get his thoughts straight so instead of talking he grabs Tim, one hand around his waist, one on the back of his neck, pulling him close. Tim doesnt have time to think as his body responds without his knowledge, he grabs on to Armies hair and flings his head back. Then he hears it, for sure he hears it this time. It comes out half whisper half groan. “Tim” Every nerve in Tims body is suddenly on fire. This is it, this is really happening, here they are, no lights, no cameras, no elio, no oliver.  
Just Armie and TImothee.  
The words escape Tims mouth before he can even process. “Can I kiss you, Armie?”  
“yes please” And with that Tim reaches up, on his tiptoes and kisses Armie, not on the cheek, not on the neck. straight on the mouth, Armies knees buckle and he lands hard on the floor. 

The harsh impact on his knees is cancelled out by the impact of Tims lips against his. It had taken less than a milisecond for Tim to join Armie on the ground, but it had felt like they were moving in slow motion. Tim was up on his knees so that left him slightly higher than Armie, giving him the perfect angle to both bite on armies lower lip and simultaneously pull his hair. This incites such a noise from Armies throat that to describe it would upset his delicate sensibilities. But it leaves his brain on fire all the same. They have kissed before, but never like this. This was the real kiss to end all kisses, the kiss that love stories are written for, that wars are fought over. This was this kiss that would poison them both, killing them in the most beautiful way. 

To his complete surprise it was Tim that broke the kiss. suddenly scurrying back like he had been burned by a thousand flames but he wanted to live in that fire, let it consume him, let it take his last breathe because without the fire, he would most surely suffocate. 

“Armie, we cant… we cant do this…” he pants hard, fighting with every fiber in his being. “you are drunk….you… you.. don't know what you are doing…” Tim has to look away from the dark blue eyes, burning into his soul. “Armie, please…. we need to talk, we have to talk…..”  
“fuck… tim… all we do is talk…” he growls as he rushes Tim, grabbing the back of his neck before he slams against the ground. He goes for Tims throat, teeth barely sheathed, like a wild animal, he needs to consume.  
Every touch, every smell, every taste of him. As he works his way down tims neck to his collarbone, he stops and lightly presses his nose in the hollow at the base of his neck. Inhaling like he is learning to breathe for the first time. With Tims fingers in Armies hair he is able to wriggle against him, feeling his full length against his thigh, Tim rolls his hips just barely, enough to catch Armie off guard and he is able to force his way up, and rolls over on top of the bigger man. With a gasp Armie grabs Tims hips and pulls him down hard on top of him. They are both breathing hard and fast, Tim can see Armies eyelids start to droop, he knows the man well, too well. Tim knows that after god knows how much Armie had to drink, and then the near panic attack, and now this.. this whatever the fuck this is.. Armie is exhausted. Tim just has to bide his time until he inevitably passes out. He knows he is the sober one, fucking hell why must he be the sober one tonight.  
It is his responsibility to make sure Armie doesn't do something he will regret. He loves this big oaf after all. He knows, no matter how much it goes against everything he is feeling, everything he wants to feel, he knows he has to be good. He wants to be good. The best way he can think of to be good, is to be a little bad at the same time. 

Pleasure for Pain, Pain for Pleasure.  
He bends down over Armie, one hand in his golden hair, the other on his chest, he feels the heart beat, hard and fast, but regular. that's a good sign. He pulls the hair a little, making Armie groan and arch his back. “shh. no no no… its my turn now mr hammer” he whispers in Armies ear before kissing his temple, then his earlobe, working his way down. he leave long wet kisses from earlobe to jaw line, jaw to cheek, from cheek up to tip of the nose, up to the bridge of the nose and across to the other cheek. He continues with this slow calculated attack all the while working his one hand in Armies hair and the other hand skimming from chest to shoulder to arm, down the arm to the fingertips, intertwining their fingers. His other hand moves from Armies hair, down his neck, lightly squeezing his shoulder before moving his fingers down Armies arm working his way down to his hand. He intertwines their fingers and as he kisses Armies cheek, back over to the bridge of his nose and then up to his forehead. He puts his head slowly onto Armies chest and listens to his heart beat. slow, calm, steady, sleepy. Lifting his head to one side he pulls their arms in, and lets go of Armies fingers, using his own hand to guide armies carefully placing it over Armies heart. He then lowers himself slowly, so he is flush against Armie. 

Armies other arm comes in and rests on Tims back, within a minute Tim hears the slow soft snore escape Armies lips. Tim lets out a sigh of partial relief and partial annoyance. He absolutely HATES having to be good. He snuggles down more, being sure to keep all his weight solely on top of Armie, anxiety therapy 101, solid weight on top of your body helps both ground and relax you. He smiles and thinks to himself,  
“Just call me LilTImmyT, the gravity blanket of your dreams. Ill ground your body and relax your mind in record time. “ 

It was in that moment; lying on the floor in the middle of his living room, body sprawled over a sleeping Armie, listening to the heart beat like the bass of a song. It was then that he finally understood what Cudi was talking about in his song. ‘The sky might fall, but he was not worried at all.’

“Timmy, hey babe, hello? earth to Timotheee…”  
He snapped out of his daydream back to the cruel light of reality. Back to the here and now, no longer in the if not later, when? Time to pay the price, the debt he owes to the universe.  
“Oh hey, sorry Lil, im here.” “okay, well the fans are just over past the shop, shall we start the show?” “yep, lets get this over with.” tim sighs resignedly. its now or never, oh why god cant it be never?  
“that's the spirit T” she says with a sarcastic laugh. Its eerie how calm she is about all this. She had been since she first called him to set a time and place to meet and figure out the logistics. Although really it had just been their respective PR people hashing things out, it was all just a blur to Tim. None of this is what he wanted, what he needed, but it was what Johnny wanted, what Armie wanted. He would do anything humanly possible for that damn beautiful man. 

So here he was, standing on the street in NYC with Lily Rose Depp. About to be “accidentally” photographed together. They had done a quick walk in central park the day before, just to kind of whip the fans and paps into a frenzy. Today they would actually go on a “date” they were heading to Tim's favorite coffee shop, MUD. They walked in and just as they had ordered their coffees Tim heard the clicks of the photos behind him, Lily moved closer and whispered in his ear, “don't forget to breathe Sweet T” this really got to him, only one person was to call him SweetT. He felt her move beside him and then, her hand. her hand was on his waist.  
This should not be this difficult, he has dated woman before. He knows Lily, they worked together for 6 months for shits sakes. So why the fuck was this so hard to handle. He knows, deep down. the reason, it is silently killing him is because he knows, this will hurt Armie.


	26. A helping hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evidence is in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Unedited. I’m about 7 chapters past this one. Inspiration is waning. Maybe if I post it will give me the push. 
> 
> Also. My first attempt at smut?

Chapter 26  
It seems like a cold day in hell when Armie sees the pictures. he knew it was coming, he had thought of it, planned for it. he thought he was ready for it. apparently he was not.   
He had been sitting in his study working on the crossword that he gets specially sent to him from the new york times. when he got the notification on his phone. he has an alert set on his phone, TIm had set it back when they were filming. 

They had just finished the nosebleed scene, both huddled together in the little alcove in the Perlman's villa. Luca had called lunch and everyone had disappeared. Armie had started to get up when tim grabbed his thigh, “wait for a second, i need to umm regroup?” “regroup hmm? is that what the kids are calling it these days” armie smirked as he glanced down at tims lap. “really timothee? from a foot massage? i mean i know i have a way with my hands, but dude. you gotta be careful Mr Chalamet, your kink is showing.” “oh, so says the man who was stuck on the couch for 20 minutes after my ‘delicate, strong, incredibly sexy hands, he throws armies words back at him, worked out your kinks…” “well yes, that did happen, but i don't remember you being so gracious as to help me out the way i am willing to help you. you just ran off to the shower and came out smelling of fucking peaches” tim is momentarily confused by armies words until armie puts his words into actions. Armie had switched positions so he was right in front of TIm, blocking any onlookers view of him. He glanced around, very nonchalantly as he reached forward and slipped his large hand into Tims shorts. Armie smiled and continued speaking conversationally about the scene they had just filmed, all the while he was exploring the reactions and the feel of the body he had wanted from to moment he barged into the music studio. “how did it feel? having that blood capsule in your nose. “mmmphmmmfuckarmieeee” is the only semiintelligble thing he can make out from Tims mouth so he continues the onslaught of discussion. ”i've never had to do such a thing for a film, i imagine it was a very interesting sensation no? it didn't last very long though did it, barely covered the napkin, although i would guess that's why they had you grab the ice, so the melting would make the red spread further.” with that Tim grabs onto Armies thigh again, HARD. Armie smiles as he imagines the tiny dark bruises that he hopes to see there later, just above the hemline of his short shorts, his little reminder of the moment when he finally took matters with tim into his own hands. when he finally gave into his desire.  
He continues to work Tims most private spot as he blables on about the little italian couple luca had brought in for the previous scene, “i can't believe how they were able to keep it up for so long, i mean i have no fucking clue what they were talking about but still, it was intense. don't you think so tim? so intense how they just kept it going, drilling it home, whatever the fuck they were talking about. it was mostly improv wasn't it? i don't remember seeing it in the script do you?” he asked with a smirk, knowing damn well that tim wasn't in the position to answer anything right now. Tim grabs at him helplessly, he finally gets ahold of the gold chain around Armies neck and pulls him in as close as he can.   
“Armand. Hammer. will. you. kindly. shut. the. fuck. up. and. finish. me. off.” he manages to get out in between moans and grunts. Armie obliges, working his new favorite toy faster, with a little flick of the wrist here, fingertip over the wet slit there. All the while keeping his gaze fixed solely on TImothee. “my my, the mouth on you Mr Chalamet, i think i will need to teach that mouth a lesson… later… “ he breathes into TIms ear. That one fateful word is TIms undoing. Armie puts his hand tightly over Tims mouth just as he comes, screaming out his name. Armie is thoroughly impressed and incredibly turned on as he reaches for the bloodied napkin still in Tims hand. As he cleans up he smiles at tims post orgasmic haze, “well Mr. Chalamet, that was quite the dedicated performance, i have to say, you will certainly be one to watch in the coming days, months, years…” as TIm slowly comes back to reality he makes a gesture to armie to hand him his cellphone. Armie taps in his passcode 1227 and passes the phone over wondering what TIm is up to.   
Tim taps a few times on the phone, smiles and hands it back to Armie. “what did you do?” Armie questions. “nothing” tim smirks. “oh no?” he looks down at his phone and sees the notifications settings menu is open. he looks back at Tim with a raised eyebrow. “i just set it up so that anytime anything new is posted on the net about me, you will get a notification, you know, so you can keep a watch on me.” Tim explains with a wink. “Oh, i see, i guess i better get myself a better data plan then.” Armie replies as he stands up and offers Tim a hand up, the fact that it is the same hand that he just used to “help tim out” is not lost on either of them. Tim grabs it and pulls himself up, he doesn't let go of the hand and instead he brings it to his mouth, licks a line across the palm and whispers “two. can. play. at. this. game. mr. hammer.” gently biting the tips of the fingers between each word and ending with a quick kiss on the knuckles. it's his turn to stare into Armies eyes as a shiver runs down Armies spine. Tim turns around and heads out the door calling over his shoulder, “Andiamo Americano, let's eat.”

Armie shifts in his leather desk chair, half hard at the memory. He clicks on the notification and the pictures that pop up on his sceen knocks away his arousal in a second.

the first picture: TIm walking with her in central park, ok not bad, could just be friends heading to a gig or something

second picture: standing in Mud, Tim looking at the camera, poor kid looks exhausted and just not good. she is almost out of the shot. 

third picture: tim has his back to the camera, she is beside him, okay okay they could just be friends getting a coffee, its fine its fine

the forth picture: tim is looking off to the side at something and there she is, looking at him with a smile and her hand... her fucking hand... is on Tims waist. she is touching tims waist. she is touching tim. she is touching his Timothee. 

Armie growls as he throws his phone across the room, it smashes against the bookcase, knocking a book of the shelf.  
He gets up, absolutely furious, he is furious at the situation, at her, at him, but ultimately he is furious with himself. He curses himself as he crosses the room in 3 steps. He picks up his phone, checking to see if he had broken yet another screen in anger. Thankfully the screen is intact. He shoves the phone into his pocket and bends down again, finally catching sight of the book that had fallen and was lying open at his feet  
.   
“Zwischen Immer und Nie, for you in silence, somewhere in Italy in the mid-2000s”  
Between always and never, for you in silence, somewhere in Italy in the mid-2000s

Armie sinks to the floor as the tears fall. Of course, it's at that fucking moment, the moment when once again Armies whole world has shattered. its then that Liz walks through the study door.  
“Armand! what the hell are you doing sitting on the flo..” she stops mid sentence as she sees Armie’s face. “oh honey, sweetie, what is wrong?? has there been an accident? is someone hurt?? Armie please talk to me!” He mechanically reaches into his pocket and passes her his phone. “what is this? she clicks through the pictures. “oh isnt that sweet! Our TImmy has found his Lily! they do make an attractive couple, just think, we could go on a double date! Oh armie, won't that be delightful?” she looks at him expectantly. “not a fucking chance Elizabeth! not a fucking chance in hell!” he scares himself a little, he never raises his voice at her. he immediately feels even worse, although he doesn't know how that is possible. “Armand Douglas Hammer, don't you ever raise your voice to me again and watch your language! now come, get off the floor and talk to me.  
To tired and broken to put up a fight he drags himself off the floor and follows her to the couch. She passes him some tissue and his phone back, and stares at him expectantly.   
He blows his nose and tries to collect his thoughts, he doesn't even know where to begin. He looks at her helplessly. repeating the only words that are spiraling in his head “I fucked up, i really really fucked up, i really fucked up this time.” Liz then rolls her eyes and says “Better to speak than die right? Just start from the beginning.” So he does, he finally lets it out, all of it.  
He finishes with the simple, pure, unabashed, undeniable three words that have haunted him for so many months. “I Love Tim.” He smiles as finally, he feels free..


	27. The truth will.....fuck you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie lets it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.

Chapter 27  
After his revelation he was shocked a how Liz reacted. She stared at him for a solid 3 minutes. He wished her face was as expressive as Tims, so he would at least some idea of how quickly he should pack his bags. How hard was she going to hit him, he knew he deserved it. But her face was blank. until it wasn't. One second she was staring at him with the deadest of glares and the next second she is laughing! Full blown, belly holding, tears running down her eyes laughing. “Fuck, she doesn't believe me. She thinks i'm joking. What the hell am I to do now?” Armie is thinking so fast that he doesn't notice her expression change from hilarity to loving understanding. “Oh Armie, Honey, did you really think I didn't know? Honestly i'm just surprised that it took you so long to admit it to me, and more importantly to yourself.” She sighs with a smile. “oh you poor, stupid, stubborn man” She pulls him into a hug. He is completely speechless. “So, are you finally ready to tell me what REALLY happened that hot italian summer?” “I… I already...i already told you.” He stammers out. “No sweetie, you told me the pg13 version, it's time to get to the R rated version.”  
She is right though, since that summer, years prior Armie had only offered the most need to know information. Now that it was out in the open, so to speak. Maybe he really could tell her EVERYTHING?  
He knew she adored TImothee, since the very beginning. When she met him in Crema, after a few glasses of wine she had whispered to Armie. “Fuck, i think i love this kid” But then again, who didn't love Timothee Chalamet? He was one of the most loveable people on the planet.   
Liz had read the book long before they had heard anything about it being made into a movie. Once Armies agent had presented the script to him she had nabbed it and read it before he even had the chance. “A wife's prerogative.” She had explained. When they got word that a 19 year old theater kid from NYC was up for the part of Elio. “Timothee Chalamet. doesn't sound like a jewish italian american kid to me” She had remarked. Unknown to Armie she went and watched as much as she could find on the young kid. She then decided that her husband would simply have to play the Oliver to this incredibly talented kid’s Elio. Maybe she had known all along what would develop between them. She knew her husband better than he knew himself.   
Now she wanted to know all of it. Everything about that summer. Her favorite book had come to life and her favorite person was a crucial part of it. Of course it wasn't until now, now that she knew where feelings really stood, did she feel she could ask all the questions. all the things that really truly mattered. It turned out to be a very beautiful if not very weird bonding exercise between the two of them. She asked about the first meeting, the first touch, the first spark, the first time Armie realized he had feelings for Tim.  
Here goes nothing he thought, no turning back now.   
From the very first meeting there was a spark, he described the magnetic pull between them, how he had completely forgot his LV luggage outside the piano studio. Explained how he of course had worn the wrong shoes to walk the town, and how when Tim had given him a foot rub he was so aroused he couldn't move for half an hour.  
Armie had looked at her hesitantly, waiting for the other shoe to drop but all he saw was a hunger for information  
The first time they kissed as Elio and Oliver there had been flames he explained about Tims panic attack and how he had been able to calm him down.   
He went over the nosebleed and subsequent foot massage scenes, how he had taken the opportunity to “lend him a hand” so they wouldn't miss lunch.   
He then braced for impact, but when he looked up, well damn if she didn't look turned on.   
Fuck! he thought, how did he end up with such an amazing woman?!   
He went on to describe the night after midnight. “i fucking knew it! i knew i heard you say Tim.” She had exclaimed excitedly. He went on to describe when he realized what he had done, how he had to get out of lucas fast, how he couldn't breathe. How he had ended up back at Tim's place. “magnetic pull” she murmured.   
How he scared the shit out Tim, thinking someone had broke in.  
How Tim thought he had been apologizing for using the key. When really, to this day, he wasn't actually sure what he had been apologizing about, had it been about the key? or had it been about his unprofessional behavior in the scene? or had he just been apologizing for being himself.   
He went on to tell her what Tim had done for him.  
He was on the edge of a panic attack and TIm had wrapped him in his arms and pressed his bare hand to Armies chest, as if he could slow his pounding heart by sheer will alone. He explained how he couldn't find the words to tell him what he was sorry about so instead he had attacked the poor guy. Their first kiss as themselves, as Timmy and Armie. It had been like they were being engulfed in an inferno but the only way to survive it was to allow the fire to consume them. It had terrified him as much as it had excited him.   
He explained how Tim had stopped them from going further, how he had decided they would be good. Even though they really did not want to be good. He went on to explain when he knew he truly felt something more than friendship for Tim.   
It had been the next morning. He woke up, fully clothed, on the floor, in the middle of Tims living room. Tim was sleeping peacefully on top of him, like a human gravity blanket. He had watched Tim for a while until he got a twinge in his old man back. He shifted and Tim groaned, blinking sleepily. “Good morning Mr Hamburgerler.” TIm couldn't hold back his laughter and it vibrated through Armies soul. Armie sat up and looked at him. “Tim, what the hell happened last night? and why the fuck are we sleeping on the floor?” Tim sighed and shifted so he was sitting beside him. Armie immediately felt the panic rise again, his heartbeat increased as did the irregularity of his breathing. Armie saw the split second of panic in Tims eyes before once again he pressed his hand against Armies chest, hard. He put the other hand behind Armies neck, holding him in place so he could look in his eyes.  
“Armie, breathe. you have to calm down, nothing happened okay?” Armie took a deep breathe and looked him dead in the eye “Are you sure TIm? remember you are a horrible liar.” Tim broke the eye contact and sighed, “Well, not nothing, but not something” “Oh god, no no no, TIm what….did….i...do????” Armie was breathing hard and fast, he got up to quickly and stumbled. “For fucks sakes Armand!” Tim growled as he rushed the almost hyperventilating man. “Calm the fuck down and let me explain” He had managed to tackle him to the ground and he dropped his full weight against Armies chest. Pinning him to the floor. “We were good Armie, remember Elio and Oliver at the berm? Well we did that, except with a role reversal.” Armie looked up at Tim, utterly confused. He tried to speak, but this time it was Tim who lunged. Smashing his lips into Armies, hands in his hair. still pressing the full weight of his body into Armie. When Tim broke the kiss he was panting. “We.. did… that.. except… you had… initiated it.. Me...being the sober..sensible..fucker..that i am...well in my….infinite wisdom...i stopped it…” Tim finally got all the words out and took a deep breathe. “Tim, can you… please… get off of.. me….i cannot...breathe..” it was Armies turn to gasp. “are you calm now? i'm not moving till you are calm” Tims voice came through sterner than he had meant. “Yes, i am calm”  
Tim looks deep into Armies eyes again, hand on his chest to make sure his heart was indeed slowing down. When he is satisfied with the rhythm he gets up and walks over to the couch. Armie sits up fully and stretches with a merriod of cracks and groans. Tim cant help but chuckle. “Laugh it up Chalamet, when you least expect it, nature has a cunning way of….making you feel old as fuck” He laughs. Tim bursts with the giggles. A lightness fills the heavy air. Armie stands and puts a hand on his chest, “so.. why exactly did you feel the need to smother me in my sleep?” he asks Tim. Tim laughs again, “Anxiety therapy 101 Pro, solid weight on top of your body helps both ground and relax you.” “AHH, like my own personal Timmy gravity blanket?” Armie muses. “Exactly! LilTImmyT, the gravity blanket of your dreams. Ill ground your body and relax your mind in record time.” He says with a wink in his best infomercial voice. Armie laughs as he walks up to him, wraps his arms around him and whispers “I'll buy the whole damn stock.”

Armie is pulled out of his daydream by the giggling of his wife. “Thats is possibly the sweetest, hottest, most adorable story i have ever heard.” He sighs and looks at her sheepishly from under his eyelashes. “I am afraid, Armand Douglas Hammer, you are seriously fucked.” She says with a laugh. “Now how shall we rectify this situation hmm?” She kisses him and pulls him into a hug.


	28. Wellllll fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim hangs up on Armie. Again.

Chapter 28  
9:45am. TC to Armz: Morning Armz, how are you?  
10:01am. Armz to TC: fine

“Shit” TIm mutters to himself. He is the king of the one word text messages, usually Armie writes in full, grammatically correct sentences. He knows he has to say something, but what?

10:02am. TC to Armz: … (typing bubble)  
10:02am. Armz to TC: how was your date?

Fuck! here we go, this is not a conversation for text message.

10:03am TC to Armz: can i call you?  
10:03am Armz to TC: busy

10:05am TC to Armz: ok… well… the date was… fine…  
10:05am TC to Armz: im sorry man, im just so fucking sorry… i wanted to tell you sooner. it just happened so fucking fast, they werent supposed to post the pictures right away. i really wanted to be the one to tell you. its just...fuck.. man, im sorry. i didnt want you to find out like this….

10:07am TC to Armz: Armz?? please talk to me….

10:15am Armz to TC: OHHH. I see, you didnt want me to find out like this. you didn't want me to find out via Timmy Alert on my fucking phone! i see i see.. you know you set that damn alert up on my phone right.?? do you even remeber that day? You wanted to make sure i wouldnt miss a single thing posted about the rising star TImothee Chalamet. im sure you dont remeber, but hey, its okay. you said you wanted to be the one to tell me yourself. i should just be flattered that you thought of me right??

“Oh hell no Mr Hammer, you are not getting away being the victim here. no fucking way” he curses as he flips thru to the phone screen.  
speed dial number 1.. its ringing…..and ringing…..ringing….  
“hey, youve reached Armie, well in a way you have reached him, you've reached this voicemail. so leave a message and i may get back to you…. Later”

Tim furiously hangs up and presses redial. it rings once.   
“hey, youve reached arm….” tim hangs up again. redial. 

ringing….ringing…..ringing… line clicks on.   
“im busy” line goes dead. now timmy is fucking livid. 

redial. ringing.. “chalamet, i said i was busy…”  
“dont you dare fucking hang up on me again Hammer! do you fucking hear me. you better fucking listen and listen good.”  
he takes a breathe and continues, he has to get this out. 

“Of course I fucking remember that day. Pretty fucking hard to forget when your gorgeous costar gives you a handjob in the middle of the fucking work day. for fucks sakes… Armie, what do you take me for???”  
“i dont know timothee, you sure seemed to have moved on quick…”  
“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ARMAND??? YOU DO NOT GET TO BE JEALOUS NOW, NEED I FUCKING REMIND YOU.   
THIS WHOLE FUCKING THING WAS YOUR GENIUS IDEA! DID YOU EVEN LOOK AT THOSE PICTURES?? IF YOU HAD YOU WOULD OF SEEN HOW FUCKING MISERABLE I AM.” tim is on the brink of tears and he hates it. how can this insufferable man get under his skin so fucking well.“Are you done with your tantrum Mr Chalamet” Armie scoffs.   
“you know what Mr Hammer?? FUCK YOU. IM DONE. STAY TUNED THE PICTURES OF THE KISS COME OUT NEXT WEEK!”

It is times like this that Tim really misses the old days, the ones he wasn't alive for… when you could properly slam down the phone receiver. Furiously clicking end call just wasn't enough.   
fucking technology.


	29. Patience is overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning before the peach scene

Chapter 29

Tim cant.. He just cannot right now, what the fuck was that?? He needs to get out, he can’t breathe. He shoves on his headphones and cranks Cudi. A walk will help… right???

“Day 'n' nite  
I toss and turn, I keep stress in my mind, mind  
I look for peace, but see, I don't attain  
What I need for keeps  
This silly game we play, play  
Now look at this  
Madness the magnet keeps attracting me, me  
I try to run, but see I'm not that fast  
I think I'm first, but surely finish last, last”

FUCK, why must Cudi be so amazing?? Tim is walking, head down, baseball cap covering his tell tale curls. He knows the paps are hiding in plain sight but he doesn't give a shit right now. He just needs to keep moving. 

 

“I'll be up up and away, up up and away  
Cause they gon' judge me anyway so whatever  
I'll be up up and away, up up and away  
Cause in the end they'll judge me any so whatever”

He walks to remember, he walks to forget. The faster he moves the quicker the memories come. He tries in vain to stop them from flooding through.

The peach scene, that fucking peach scene. They had treated it so unceremoniously that it had become something so much more. At least to him it had. He had woken up in Armies arms. Explained how nothing yet everything had happened the night before. How they had been good, As much as it killed him to do so. After another impromptu “gravity therapy” session they had hugged and laughed. They had set upon daily routine, When TIm emerged from the shower, dressed in his/elios cut off jeans that were too big, and a plain purple muscle shirt, he was greeted to the smell of freshly brewing coffee. While Armie was in the shower Tim had run down to the coffee shop to grab some pastries for their breakfast. He had been so eager to get the table set while trying to drink his coffee that he had spilled down the front of his shirt. He had pulled it off with a curse, in italian of course, because practice right? and threw it in the hamper before he sat down. He was sitting at the tiny kitchenette table munching on a roll covered in apricot jam when Armie emerged from the bathroom, impossibly small towel wrapped around his waist. He looked like a damn golden statue. Tall and lean. steam rising from his half naked body and water droplets falling from his golden hair. The only thing that snapped TIm out of his ArmieHaze was the smell. He knew that damn smell. “Peachy Keen” body wash. As he sniffed the air Armie beamed. “You like? I thought it would help get you in the mood for the day….” He walked over to stand behind Tims chair, leaning over Tim's naked shoulder to snatch a bite of the roll. “Mmmm albicocca” he hummed. “Dude, watch out, you are getting me all wet.” Tim caught what he had said just as the words left his mouth. “My my Mr Chalamet, if that's how you want to play it…” He whispered in TIms ear as he ran the towel over Tims wet forearm and drops it in his lap. It was belatedly that Tim realised… Armie hadn't been carrying an extra towel when he came out of the bathroom, therefore….. “My my Mr Hammer, someone's in a wee bit of a mood today?” Tim purred as he runs the towel through his hands. “Timothee, please do not say things such as “wee” when im standing here in such a delicate state.” Armie whispered in his ear. He was still standing behind Tims chair, bracing his arms on either side of him, effectively keeping TIm sitting facing away from him. “yes sir, sorry sir” TIm lifted his head to mouth into Armies shoulder. Armie let out an involuntary moan and Tim tried to reach behind him, tried to move to face Armie. His brace on either side of the chair tightened “no no no, what would be the fun in that?” Armie said, smirk audible in his tone. “Oh, i can think of something plenty fun” TIm tries once more to turn. This time he manages to graze his hand down Armies torso before Armie catches his wrist. Tim gets his feet under him and half spins as his arm is raised over his head. Within a second his other arm is in the air, Armies large hand easily wrapped around both of his delicate wrists. Armie closes the space between them before Tim has a chance to look down. They both let out a gasp as an electric shock runs through them. Skin to skin they can feel the inferno rising yet again. Armie drops Tims hands to drape over his shoulders as he loops his fingers through the belt loops of the shorts. Tim grabs at the nape of Armies neck with both hands, pulling them even closer together. He lets out a low moan as he feels Armies full length hard against his belly. “Just pull it” he whispers Olivers line to Armies ear. Armie smirks and pulls up instead of down on the belt loops. “not...exactly...what...i...meant….Armand…..” he gasps at the sudden friction. “Patience is a virtue Mr Chalamet” He says as he lets go of the beltloops, turning quickly striding over to the bathroom door. “Lets get ready for work, wouldnt want to keep the peach waiting” He calls over his shoulder. “Virtues are overrated” TIm growls as he watches that perfectly round apricot ass. “Overrated indeed.”


	30. Fucking peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armies take on the morning

Chapter 30  
The line goes dead at Armie curses as he smashes the table with his fist. The impact shakes the whole table and causes the fruit bowl to tip over sending a hail storm of apples and oranges to the floor.   
He curses again as he bends over to collect the fruit. He cant help but smirk as he picks up a slightly bruised peach.   
Fucking peaches, fucking Luca, Fucking Andre, Fucking Timothee.   
He will never ever be able to look at a peach in the same way. 

It had taken all of his will power not to barge into the washroom when Tim was taking a shower that morning. He set upon making some extra strong coffee instead. Partly because it was going to be a long shooting day and they would need the kick, but mainly because if he didn't keep his hands and mind busy.. well.. he probably wouldn't be able to claim that he was still “being good” Luckily, or unluckily for him, Tim was the master of quick shower and he emerged from the washroom just as Armie had finished pouring his cup of coffee. Armie took in the view, Tim was wearing those damn elio jean shorts and a stunning purple muscle shirt which made his hazel eyes pop. Shit, since when did Armie notice things like that? He shakes his head as he walks over to an oblivious TImothee. He hands the beautiful boy his coffee. TIm take a sip with a smirk, “what? no biscotti?” Armie smiles, nudging him in the ribs as he turns his back to him.   
Breathe Armie, Breathe. 

The dynamic between them had changed since the night before. Honestly, Armie didn't think the sexual tension could get any thicker, yet somehow it had. There was another thing between them now also, a bond that only they could share. The bonds of acceptance. Last night Armie was on the razor edge of a panic attack and it was TImothee who grabbed on to him and pulled him from that edge. Tim showed Armie how much he cared, not with words but with actions. Armie knows he had opened himself up more with Tim than with anyone else in his life, Liz included. That fact alone should of terrified him, made him want to cut and run. It should of, but it didn't. Quite the opposite actually, when Armie woke with TIms slender body sprawled completely over him it was the safest he had ever felt. Ever. This scrawny young theater kid made him feel free in his own skin. He knew he would do absolutely everything he could to return the favor. 

As he finished his last gulp of coffee he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. He needed to take a shower. He takes off his tshirt and swats Tims behind with it as he walks past. “Feel free to go get some breakfast while i'm in the shower kid, my credit card is in my wallet on the coffee table. go nuts.” As he goes to close the bathroom door he hears Tim on his phone “Hey Luca, I just came into some money, does Crema have a limo service I need to go down the street for some breakfast?” 

Armie laughs to himself as he strips off his track pants and steps into the shower. He takes his time in the shower, making sure to take care of himself so he doesnt end up jumping the poor kid….again. He finds the “peachy keen” body wash and he cant help himself. When he hears the front door open again he feels himself settle. He can relax because he knows Tim is home safe.   
Its when Armie hears the slew of curse words pronounced in perfect Italian he doesn't know if he should laugh or run out of the shower naked to check on Tim. He climbs out of the shower to find, one single towel. “Son of a……..” of course he should of checked the towel rack before he got in but he had been sure there was a whole pile of them in here last night. Surly Tim couldn't of used ALL of them on his scrawny ass, unless he had taken them all away on purpose, just to see what Armie would do… Should he call out for the kid to bring him another towel? Give him the opportunity to walk in and see Armie in all his delicate naked glory? The thought did cross his mind, but nope he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Instead he collected his dignity and wrapped himself in the barely big enough towel and strode out of the washroom, hair dripping and steam rising from his barely covered body.

As he stepped into the small kitchen space he stops dead in his tracks, there sitting at the tiny table is Timothee, gorgeous and shirtless, hunched over with a fresh cup of coffee in front of him and munching on a roll covered in jam. When Tim looks up he immediately straightens seemingly transfixed, ‘Yeah kid, take it all in.. this is what you wanted right?’ Armie thinks to himself. He sees Tim shake his head suddenly and scrunch up his nose. Now Armie full on smirks “You like? thought it would help set the mood for the day.” Tim scoffs as Armie walks over to him, he stands behind the kids chair and leans over close, he nabs a bite of Tims breakfast, “mmm albicocca” he smiles as he sees the water droplets from his hair land on Tims arm. “What the hell man, you are getting me all wet” Tim exclaimes belatedly realising what he had said. “Well Well, if that's how you feel…” With one quick movement Armie whips off the towel from his waist and delicately wipes the wetness off Tims arm. He then drops the towel into Tims lap with a smile. Tim stiffens for an instant as the realization must hit him. “Well Well Mr. Hammer, someones in a wee mood today” He moves in closer and whispers “please dont use such words as “wee” while im in such a delicate state of undress Mr Chalamet” Armie has no idea what has gotten into him, okay well he has one idea. it starts with a T and ends with a Y. This fact hits him even harder when those 4 small words leave Tims lips “yes sir, sorry sir” Fuck! does this kid have any idea what he is doing to him? In the haze of the words Armie feels Tim try to shift, no no this won't do, he brackets his arms on either side of the kids chair, not getting away that easy. “i can think of something fun..” Armie barely makes out the words as he feels the long delicate fingers graze his torso. He clasps onto that delicate wrist and lifts it, making sure to give Tim the room to spin towards him before grabbing the other wrist, fuck such delicate wrists he can hold them in one hand. He could do so many things with this kid, tie him up, blindfold him, make him beg. But he isnt ready for a show and tell so he closes the space between them in one movement. When skin touches skin its like an electric jolt hitting from heart to groin He has to let go of those wrists and locks his fingers in the belt loops of those “follow me” shorts. He feels Tim shudder as he wraps those long graceful fingers in the short hair at the base of his neck. Somehow they move even closer together and he feels himself stiffen as the jean shorts press against his pelvis. A low moan floats through the air, not sure which one of them it came from, both of them maybe. Armie hears Olivers words whispered into his ear and he lightly tugs on the belt loops in response, this time a startled groan comes from Tims lips. Armie tries to reign it in, he knows they have to be good, they NEED to be good. It takes all the will power he can muster as the words leave his mouth “Patience is a virtue, lets get ready for work” He feels like he is ripping his heart from his chest as he forces himself to turn around quickly and make the quick strides to the bathroom. He is almost certain he can feel Tims eyes on his best assets. “patience is overrated” That's the understatement of the year right there. 

“Armie, sweetie… please put that peach down, you are getting juice everywhere” Lizs voice pulls him back from the brink of lust and he turns to her in shame. His gaze is met with the biggest smile and a twinkle in her eye. “do i even need to ask?” she laughs light heartedly as she takes the sticky wet peach from his hand and puts it on the towel.


	31. Fight or flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I had more chapters than I thought.

Chapter 31   
It’s been a week since he heard a word from Armie. Not that he can blame him. He kicks himself everytime he thinks that he’s forgotten the last things he said to him. 

“you know what Mr Hammer?? FUCK YOU. IM DONE. STAY TUNED THE PICTURES OF THE KISS COME OUT NEXT WEEK”

He can’t believe he was such an asshole. He can though, he really can. That is just what Armie does to him. Fight or flight. The irony is not lost on him as he knows he has an irrational fear of flying, yet that is exactly what he does. Every. Fucking. Time. Maybe it's just the sick satisfaction he gets, remembering how Armie used to comfort him back during promo, when they spent more time in the air that on the ground. Physically and metaphorically speaking. When turbulence would hit and he would grab the arm rest so hard that his fingers would ache, Armie would lean over and whisper in his ear. “we’re gonna crashhhhh!” With those three little, terrifying words Tim would calm down inexplicably. Thats was eb and flow of their sick and twisted relationship. The thought of crashing and burning calmed him down. Sick and Twisted. He knew there was no other way it could end. Fight or Flight. 

Tim sighs as he posts to his story. Being in that little thrift shop looking at all the old game boys has just solidified in his mind. He does not want to play games anymore. At least not the games people think. Some will see the story and think he is just reminiscing over his youth. But the people. The fans who know him will see right thru his veiled attempt. They will know he’s done. Done pretending. Done hiding. Don’t acting like he cares for her when all he really wants is him. As he walks down the street, hat on and headphones full blast when that damn Swift song, that somehow ended up on his playlist, starts playing. 

“Something happened for the first time  
In the darkest little paradise  
Shaking, pacing, I just need you  
For you, I would cross the line  
I would waste my time  
I would lose my mind  
They say, "She's gone too far this time"

Don't blame me, your love made me crazy  
If it doesn't, you ain't doing it right  
Lord, save me, my drug is my baby  
I'll be using for the rest of my life  
Don't blame me, your love made me crazy  
If it doesn't, you ain't doing it right  
Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby  
I'll be using for the rest of my life. 

And baby, for you, I would fall from grace  
Just to touch your face  
If you walk away  
I'd beg you on my knees to stay  
Don't blame me, your love made me crazy  
If it doesn't, you ain't doing it right  
Lord, save me, my drug is my baby  
I'll be using for the rest of my life”

Tim can't help but laugh out loud. After everything that has happened, everything they have said and done, how does a fucking pop song resonate his feelings so damn much.   
Fuck Taylor, Fuck Johnny, Fuck Lily, FUCK ARMIE!

He has to calm himself, people are starting to stare. He ducks into a side street and leans against the wall, breathing deeply he downs half of his now melted iced coffee in one go. He hears the tell tale notification and pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Armie Hammer Alert” It mustn't actually be a post from Armie though because you can be damn sure he has set to notify whenever Arms posts on IG, FB, TWITTER, TUMBLR, WEIBO, MYSPACE, LINKEDIN. but no, this is just a general notification, Armie has been tagged but not posted himself,   
He clicks open the notification and cant help but smile.   
There on his screen is a picture of Luca, Tyler and Armie. Typical Armie “i'd really rather not have my picture taken and posted on social media for the world to mock and judge but go ahead” look on his face. Tim stares at the screen for a long minute. All he can focus on is how good he looks.   
Hair pushed back, Dark green jacket over a cream shirt with sunglasses clipped on, pulling the shirt down just enough to show some of that gorgeous chest..  
“Fuck!’ Tim exclaims as he looks at the location posting The Bowery Hotel, NYC. His knees buckle as he slides down the wall behind, sitting on the ground in a back alley somewhere in his city. His place. His home turf. Armie Hammer is in his city, for once at the same time as him, and he didn't even tell him he was coming. As he looks down, glaring at the screen. Tim does the most passive aggressive thing he could possibly do. He clicks the little heart in the bottom corner of the picture.


	32. Here’s the risk. Where’s the reward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie knows he done fucked up. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this is the final part I have written as of now. Should I continue??

Chapter 32

He knew it was a risk, coming to New York after everything that had went down, but previous engagements proved more important than his personal problems. He hadn’t talked to Tim in over a week, he had written and deleted countless text messages. What could he possibly say that would help. That damn swift song pops into his head. 

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough" 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space (What?)  
Then you come around again and say, "Baby  
I miss you, and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me"  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you" We break up, you call me, "I love you"

He could throttle Tim for sneaking so much tswift into his playlist back in Crema. Tim would never EVER admit his undying love for TSwift but Armie remembers the day that he first discovered Tims dirty little secret. 

They were back at Tims apartment just going over scenes and relaxing. Armie had let Tim set the playlist because “okay dude. I get it. You are from a different generation but I highly doubt that was the 60s, we have got to get you hooked on some real music.” Tim had said with an exasperated sigh as he had walked in on Armie singing along to “You give love a bad name”   
“I will have you know Mr. Chalamet, that Bon Jovi is an icon and this song was released in the late 80s. Not the 60s”  
“Alright Mr Hammer. I guess We've gotta hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got” Tim sings in a mocking tone. “You little shit!” Armie exclaims laughing as he goes for Tims ribs. 

“I give I give!” Tim exclaims between tears and hiccups. Armie gloated in his victory. He knows the real reason he goes in for the tickle is because it’s the only semi safe way he knows to get away with touching Tim. When Tim regains his composure he grabs his phone and clicks to his favourite playlist. KidCudi lyrics fill the tiny living room as he flops down on the couch. They fall into the easy rhythm they always fit when they are together. Reading the script. Running lines. Discussing the scenes for the next day when the music changes. The infectious pop sounds of Taylor filled the room. 

“Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, wanna play?

New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend”

Armie stares incredulously at Tim, who is bopping his head to the beat. “what the actual fuck Chalamet??” Tim cant even pretend to look embarrassed he just smiles and says “what? it's a good song. fitting too no?” Armie shakes his head and goes back to reading, internally singing along. 

“Hello? Earth to Hammer… youhoooo……” “Shit, sorry Ty, i'm here. whats up?” Armie snaps back to reality, he's on the streets of NYC with his buddies. “I said, Lets take this picture quick so we can get to dinner” Tyler said with mock frustration. “How about you guys stand together and ill take the picture? im not feeling very camera ready right now man” Armie says with a half shrug. “No way bro, you aren't getting out of this one.” Luca smiles. “Fine, can we just not post it on social please? i'm trying to keep a low profile here.” Armie really does feel like shit, he thinks he is coming down with that damn bug that's going around and after that crazy plane ride he knows he looks like hell. He never used to have issues with flying, it had been Tim who hated it. He had taken comfort in knowing he could calm Tim down with his counter productive words, but since it had been so long since he flew with Tim it always just felt off. That and the fact the flight attendant would not leave him alone. He stands and poses for the picture. When all is said and done they head over to the restaurant. They all order Keto friendly meals and sit and talk for a bit.

Tyler is playing on his phone as Armie looks over, “What ya doin there Rams?” “okay Armie.. don't hate me.. but I had to post it. You look awesome in it, and you know what they say “all publicity is good publicity right” Armie freezes. “tell me you didn't man, please tell me you are kidding?” “Nope, see, i posted to my page but tagged you guys, you know how much traction i got when you posted that book hunt thing….” he breaks off as Armie starts chanting “no no no no no…” shaking his head just as the notifications comes through. “wow dude, look at all the likes and comments so far….” He hands the phone to Armie to see for himself. Armie is trying not to look at the comments as the notification pops up. “oh fuck!” he exclaims.   
please let it be a stan account, please let it be a stan account” he prays under his breath, but of course it isn't. 

*tchalamet liked your picture


	33. tchalamet liked your photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not 100% with this chapter. But I hope it’s okay?

Chapter 33  
4:15pm tchalamet liked your photo

Armie sees the notification and his heart does a somersault. Looks like Tim has am Armie Hammer alert set up on his phone too…  
Guess its time to bite the bullet now. 

4:30pm AH to SweetT: Hey T, how are you doing?  
4:32pm SweetT to AH: WOW, 15 minutes. that must be a new record. Here i was thinking Liz was the one quick on the draw.   
4:33pm AH to SweetT: yea.. im just out with luca and ty… i didn't know they had posted that picture…  
4:35pm SweetT to AH: Oh, i see i see, let me guess, you didn't want me to find out this way, you wanted to be the one to tell me you were in MY town? or more likely, you didnt want me to find out at all right? its fine… i deserve it...have a good visit Armand. 

‘Oh hell no, this petulant child act is not going to work’ Armie scoffs. Lets get this sorted here and now.

4:40pm AH to SweetT: Dinner?  
4:41pm SweetT to AH: later, maybe.  
4:43pm AH to SweetT: 7:30pm Olio E Piu.  
4:50pm SweetT to AH: kk  
4:51pm AH to SweetT: Timothee…  
4:52pm SweetT to AH: yes sir, sorry sir  
4:52pm SweetT to AH: see you at 7:31 sir

Fuck this kid, from arrogant little shit to submissive in less than 5 minutes. The things he could do with him….

“Hey Hammer, what ya grinnin about?” Tys voice makes him startle.  
“oh..umm. yea.. just reconnecting with a friend..”  
“A friend eh? wouldn't happen to be the same friend who you were avoiding and trying to keep a low profile from would it?”  
“yeah yeah.. it is”  
“oh and now you are in contact with them?”  
“yes, we are having dinner later.”  
“oh i see, and so i guess you owe me a thank you for helping you connect?”  
“not a chance man.”  
“yeah, well we will see after your dinner won't we?”

Armie wishes he could wipe that smug smile right off Tys face. Of course he has seen the notification, he's sure half the internet has seen it by now. The fans will be going nuts. “Chalamet likes picture of Hammer on IG!” “Hammer and Chalamet, in NYC AT THE SAME TIME! Is this the reunion we've been waiting for?” He can picture the headlines already. Fuck, if they only knew what was really going on…

Armie tries to relax and spend time with his friends but he cant stop thinking about the impending dinner.   
The last time he remembers being this nervous for a dinner was…

The first “family” dinner. what Luca had referred to their cast meals. “You will become such a tight knit family, you will be connected for years to come.”  
Since Tim had arrived first, followed by Armie a few weeks later. They had had been alone, getting to know each other, and Luca, for almost 2 weeks. The dinner was to be the first time the whole cast would meet. Michael, Amira, Victoire, Esther, Vanda and Antonio. 

Armie knows it's silly to be so nervous to meet his cast mates, but for most of them they had serious credit behind their names, and for Vanda and Antonio? Well like Luca they were the living breathing embodiment of Crema. It was all very intimidating, which in itself was funny because he doesn't remember being this nervous to meet the likes of DiCaprio, Depp, Roberts. Maybe it was because he liked Tim so much already, he felt such a strong attachment to him that he didn't want there to be any issue with anyone else that could put the film or if he was being honest, their relationship, in jeopardy. 

Since he and Tim were pretty much inseparable already, it was only natural for them to go to Lucas together. They headed over at 6:30pm. Everyone else would be joining at 7pm with dinner at 7:30pm. It was always dinner at 7:30pm with Luca. No earlier, no later. Luckily by the time they arrived Luca already had the wine open, by the time they walked through to the living room he was walking in with 2 glasses filled to the brim with the fragrant libations. “Liquid courage, as you americans say?” He smiled. “Yes Please” Tim and Armie said in unison, granting a down right chuckle from their host. “oh my loves, you must relax, i know you all will get along fabulously! I know my actors almost as well as i know myself. i was right about the two of you was i not?”  
They all laugh and sit back to wait for the others. 

Vanda and Antonio were the first to arrive, which was logical since they lived in Crema after all. Unfortunately she didn't speak much english, and he didn't speak much at all. Which left most of the conversing to Luca and Tim.   
Esther and Victorie arrive at the same time, already giggling and chatting as they enter the living room. They immediately hugged Tim and were engaging him in conversation. Armie felt a pang of unwarranted jealousy. They were probally just happy to have someone closer to their ages, and the fact they had a fluency in french in common, yeah that had to be all it was…  
Next was Amira, Mrs P. Another round of hug the Timothee ensued. Sure they all greeted Armie with a hug as well, but it felt more of a formality than a genuine want to embrace.   
Finally, at 7:25pm Michael arrived. Armie is the first one up and shaking Michaels hand. “Nice to meet you Mr Stulberg, I’m a big fan” Armie gushes and Michael smiles “please please. Just call me Pro. and I must say. You are Huge!” “That’s what I said!” Tim comes up with a laugh. “Timothèe! Hello, pleasure to meet you.” Michael puts out his hand and Tim takes one look at it and shakes his “Come on Papa, bring it in.” He exclaims as he pulls Micheal into a warm embrace. Armie watches in awe. He is constantly amazed at how open and unabashed Tim is. 

Luca clears his throat and they all sit down for dinner. As per usual the wine is flowing and the food is amazing. Armie is really trying to relax and enjoy himself but he just can’t get out of his own head. That is until he feels a foot gently nudge his foot.


	34. “I just couldn’t, hell I wouldn’t. Not without you, never without you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinners are always fun..... right??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry!

Chapter 34   
Tim paces the room, why the hell is he so nervous? Just because he is having dinner with Armie? They have had dinner countless times over the years. But this one comes with an air of expectation. He feels the way Armie looked during that first “family dinner” back in crema. 

Maybe it was because he was younger, More carefree. Maybe it was because it was his first starring role or maybe it was just because is was Crema. Whatever the reason, when it was time to head over to Lucas he was walking on air. Sure there was a bit of nerves but he somehow just knew everything was going to be awesome he trusted in Luca. He knew he, along with the rest of the cast would be in good hands. 

He felt sorry for Armie. Poor guy looked so damn nervous. Tim wasn’t sure why, it’s not like he hadn’t worked with the likes of Johnny, Julia, Leo and Hugh. Tim knew he had to help him feel more comfortable. When Luca has offered them both wine they said “yes please” in unison. That seemed to make Armie ease a little bit but the nervous air came back in full force when the other started to arrive.   
Vanda and Antonio didn’t speak much English, so Armie was left out a bit. Esther and Victoire were drawn to Tim, simply because they ages were closer and they spoke French. Amira well she fawns over Tim because the mother instinct kicked in. They all had hugged and kissed Armie as well but it was an uncomfortable feeling, Armie distancing himself from the situation.   
Finally Michael arrived and Armie looked excited to meet him. That was until he started rambling about how much of a fan he was and he was calling him by his last name. Tim slipped up close behind to try to divert the conversation and attention away from a flustered Armie. Micheal had commented on Armies stature and that was his in. “That’s exactly what I said when I met him. Dude you are huge! There was a laugh from Michael and a sigh of relief from Armie. He smiled a thank you for the diversion at Tim and he excused himself for “some air”. 

When he had been gone for more than a couple minutes Luca had motioned for Tim to go find him. He obliged and went to find Armie on the patio. Pudding furiously on his cigarette. “Fuck Tim. How are you so calm with all this? These people. We will be living breathing working with these talented people for the next months. It’s a big fucking deal. They could make or break this film if the chemistry is wrong!” Tim sighs as he walks up to Armie, taking the cigarette from his lips and putting it between his own. He takes a few puffs as he stares into Armies eyes.  
“Dude. You need to calm the fuck down.” He says it in such a nonchalant tone that Armie can’t help but smile. “That’s better. You gotta breathe dude. They are just normal people. And you gotta just let go and trust in Luca and his vision. You know how hard I fought to have you as Oliver.. umm I mean how hard we fought… “ Armie smiles even bigger at the confession and Tim shoves his fingers through his hair and tries to gloss over the slip.  
“Anyway! You have to believe in Luca. Put your full trust in him. In the script. In the environment. In the others.” he pauses for air then continues “in me. Because I have absolute complete trust in Luca and his process and in you. Because I know in my heart. That this film is going to be amazing. Truly. I mean. I am in it… so it’s gotta be great...right.”   
“Ever the picture of modesty Lil Timmy Tim.” He steps forward and pokes Tim in the ribs. They struggle a bit until the end up in a hug. Armie bends and whispers into Tims curls. “Thank you Timothèe, I just couldn’t, hell I wouldn’t. Not without you, never without you.” Tim doesn’t understand what Armie is trying to get at but he just nods. “I will always be here for you Armie. Always. Now let’s get back in there before Luca decides to eat us for dinner!”  
Armie lets him go with a laugh. “If you insist Mr Chalamet”. 

As they enter the dining room no one says a word. Luca smiles knowingly as dinner commences. The wine is flowing, and the food is delicious but Tim can see in Armies face that he is still too deep in his own head. So he slips off his sandal and runs his toe up Armies leg. Ankle to thigh. He would of gone higher if Armies hand hadn’t suddenly caught his foot and gave it a tight squeeze as he winked at him over his wine glass. Tim nods at him and mouths the one word he knows can start and end everything. “Later.” 

“If not later, when?” The sound of Armies voice startles Tim from his memories he spins around anxious until he realizes it’s just his text tone. Because of course he has Armies line from the audiobook as his notification tone.


	35. Yes sir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie says jump. Tim asks how high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short. Just like me
> 
> Apologies

Chapter 35

6:30pm Armz to TC: dress up  
6:31pm Armz to TC: it’s a nice place  
6:33pm TC to Armz: yes sir  
6:33pm TC to Armz: any requests?  
6:35pm Armz to TC: you know what I like. 

That he does, that he does.. Tim sighs as he pulls on his black skinny jeans, the ones that hug his hips and show off the curve of his ass. Tight purple tee that clings in all the right spots, black leather jacket soft butter and black combat boots, or as he likes to refer to them “come fuck me boots”. He heard a fan call them that at TIFF and it stuck with him. He doesn’t know why he is putting all this effort in because he knows the only reason Armie reached out was because he had forced his hand. Just like clock work though, Armie says jump and Tim asks how high? 

6:45pm. TC to Armz: and you know what I like  
6:45pm. TC to Armz: not that it matters  
6:45pm. TC to Armz: I don’t even know why you wanted to meet.   
6:46pm. TC to Armz: seriously. We can just forget the whole thing. You can have your fun in NYC and then go back to LA like nothing ever happened...

He hates how childish he is being, but he can’t help himself. It kills him that Armie has this hold over him. 

6:46pm. Armz to TC: no fucking way, see you in 45  
6:46pm. Armz to TC: I’ll be the one in the traxsuit   
6:47pm. TC to Armz: you wouldn’t dare…  
6:47pm. Armz to TC: wouldn’t I?   
6:47pm. Armz to TC: ;)

Tim stares at his phone. Uncomprehending. What is going on. How can he just flip his emotions like that. Why does it make him feel… things.


	36. You know what I like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How? Why? fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another wee one. Cuz I’m wee.

Chapter 36

6:33pm. SweetT to AH: yes sir  
6:33pm. SweetT to AH: any requests?

Armie sighs. How? Why? How can this kid make him feel the things he knows he shouldn’t. Why does he feel like he isn’t allowed to feel such things? 

6:35pm. AH to SweetT: you know what I like.  
6:45pm. SweetT to AH: and you know what I like. 

You got that right T, he mumbles as he slips on his loafers. Just then the mass text situation appears on his screen. 

6:45pm. SweetT to AH: not that it matters  
6:45pm. SweetT to AH: I don’t even know why you wanted to meet.  
6:46pm. SweetT to AH: seriously. We can just forget the whole thing. You can have your fun in NYC and then go back to LA like nothing ever happened…

He downright growls as he types back 

6:46pm. AH to SweetT: no fucking way, see you in 45  
6:46pm. AH to SweetT: I’ll be the one in the traxsuit 

He stands in front of his mirror and can’t help but smirk. He finally decided on the black, brown and white striped sweater and his softest, red pants. He hoped Tim would recognize the look, who was he kidding? He knew he would.

6:47pm. SweetT to AH: you wouldn’t dare…

He grabs his phone and his fingers fly. 

6:47pm. AH to SweetT: wouldn’t I?  
6:47pm. AH to SweetT: ;)

What the hell is he doing? He knows damn well that he is playing with fire. If he’s gonna go down in flames, well it might as well be an inferno.


	37. put two and two together and come up with a number bigger than infinity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perlman table for 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Here goes everything.

Chapter 37

He takes one last lookin in the mirror and then does his mental checklist. Pants. Keys. Phone. Wallet. Head. Heart. Check check check.   
He heads out into the lobby barely paying attention to the perky young lady at the front desk , who is no doubt checking out his ass as he walks past.   
He makes his way out to the street and when the crisp cool air hits his lungs he feels himself calm down minutely. Of course the feeling doesn’t last. As he steps into the restaurant all the nerves come flooding back. He tries to pace himself as he tells the hostess “Perlman table for 2” he tries his best not to stutter.   
“My dining partner might not know what name I made the reservation under, he is about 6 foot, curly dark hair, green eyes, broody..” “I’m sorry sir he hasn’t arrived yet.” Armie looks down at his watch 7:20pm, of course he is early. “Alright well when a man comes in fitting the description can you just ask if he is looking for Oliver Perlman?” “Absolutely Mr Perlman, would you like to sit at the bar for a drink or go directly to your table!” The hostess smiles and Armie seriously hopes she doesn’t know the story and doesn’t call up the tabloids. That would be exactly what neither of them need right now. “The table will be fine thank you, and I’ll take a scotch on the rocks please, and keep them coming.” “Yes sir coming right up sir” she smiles as she turns on her heels and heads off.   
Armie sits down in the dark booth, thank goodness it was a small restaurant and he had been guaranteed the most secluded table. He takes a sip of his drink and pulls out his notebook to work on some lines, hoping to keep his mind off Tim….

Which of course brings him back to Crema.   
He had been sitting at the tiny caffe off the piazetta working on his lines.   
His way of learning lines can be and has been described as “different, odd, ritualistic and unnerving”. He started with the entire script, writing it all out in his own meticulous hand writing, then he wrote out just his lines alone and then he goes on to write just the first letter of each word of his lines until he ends up with a whole page of random letters. By then if he can’t point to a single letter and know exactly where he is, well then he doesn’t know it well enough and would start all over which was exactly what he was about to do when suddenly there were soft strong hands covering his eyes. “Guess wh…..” the voice stutters “what the hell are you doing Armie?? The hands leave his eyes and were grabbing up his notebook. Tim runs around the small table as Armie chases him. “Give it back kid, those are my lines!” “Dude was his looks like the work of a serial killer.” Tim tries to hold the book out of Armies reach, which is useless because Armie has a good 5 inches on him. Armie has to give it to him though. Very valiant effort. 

“Seriously dude. Cursive? What are you? Like 50?!” Tim is staring at the pages. Running his fingers over the carefully written letters. “I’m surprised you know what Cursive is, I know it’s old school but back in my time it’s just what you did. And if you didn’t do it well you got your knuckles smacked.”   
Armie grimaced reflexively at the memory and rubbed his hand. “Oh no, you poor poor baby” Tim smiles and then all mocking drops from his face as he takes Armies hand and kisses, each knuckle individually and then presses a hard kiss into the open palm. It was just such a natural unabashed moment, neither of them could look away..

“Oliver Perlman?? Seriously?!” Armies drops his pen and his head snaps up at the voice. “I can’t believe you sometimes man, you are lucky that the hostess was paying attention to your movie star good looks and didn’t put 2 and 2 together and…”

“Come up with a number bigger than infinity?” Armie finished the line for him. He makes a move to stand up and embrace him but Tim is already sitting down.   
“So this is how it’s going to be then?” He raises his brow in question. Just then the server arrives with another scotch for Armie, before Armie can thank her Tim grabs it and downs it in one go. The server looks to Armie as if to say “is he legal?” Armie nods with a sigh and holds up two fingers to signal he would like two more drinks. Maybe the drinks will add up to infinity before their words do. 

“What?? You wanted/demanded we meet so here I am! I have no idea what you want from me Armand!?! I mean you tell me to “date” a girl to protect your precious image.” Tim is vibrating he is so enraged but he continues before Armie can respond. “So I do it, I go out with her and then you get mad at me for it!? You don’t talk to me for weeks and and and then…” he pauses to down the next drink before it’s even fully set on the table. “And then you sneak into my city MY FUCKING CITY ARMIE! You don’t even bother to give me a heads up. I finally stand my ground and make you notice me and you demand I meet you here. In this this…” he waves his hand at the restaurant. “This place! Going by the name of Perlman, how the FUCK do you expect me to react?? I am hurting here too, do you not see that Armie? I am here and I am hurting. It’s not just about you. You are not the only party in this messed up whatever the fuck situation we are in!” Tim collapses back into his chair at this final statement. Shaking his head he mumbles “what do you want here Armie?”

“You! Tim. I want. You!”


	38. Mr Oliver Perlman...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writers are really specific, if they put a comma in one place versus another it means something. It means like a shift in idea or a pause or whatever, like commas usually mean…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure anymore. I feel the need to apologize. The burn is so slow. But that’s what makes it so hot....right??
> 
> Unedited and all that jazz

Chapter 38

YOU! TIM. I WANT YOU!

Tim is speechless. He has to remind himself to breathe. In and out, in and out. Slow and steady.   
It was the most amazing thing he never thought he would ever want to hear. Until he had, he heard it. He couldn't really mean it though, at least not in the way Tim suddenly wanted him to. Suddenly needed him to. 

He had to force himself to think, think back to the feelings he had just been reeling from. He was angry with Armie, he had to be. Angry that he could say the word and Tim came running. He has to think back, remind himself of the fury he felt when he got to the restaurant.  
He walked in and was looking around when the hostess came up to him   
“good evening sir, table for one? surely not…”   
She had looked frazzled, he could tell he was trying to figure out if she knew him. He stopped before she could ask.   
“No, I actually am supposed to meeting someone, I think the reservation is under Armand?” Armie liked to use his full first name when making reservations, he remembered this from back in LA. When they went somewhere where it was possible they would get paparazzied, He didn't want to hide who he was, but didn't want to pull out the full Hammer.   
“Im sorry sir, I only have one reservation listed for tonight, a Perlman, party of two, if you would just follow me.” She starts walking when he stops her with a touch on her arm touch.   
“Perlman? are you sure?”   
“Yes sir, Mr Oliver Perlman he is over in the corner booth” She motions in the direction but he is still starting at her in disbelief.  
“Oliver Perlman??” Timothee asks, what is he trying to pull here??  
“yes sir, oh i'm so sorry, is that not who you are looking for??” the gentleman said to tell the tall, green eyed, brown haired broo….” she stops herself looking embarrassed.   
“Let me guess tall, dark hair and brooding?” Tim finishes for her utterly stupefied that Armie would go out of his way to describe him.  
“umm, yes, yes sir, is that who you are intended for?” She tries to step away from him now.   
“intended for” he scoffs at the unintentional choice of words.  
“Yes, i suppose that is correct. the corner booth you said?”  
“Yes sir, if you will follow me..”   
“That's ok, i will find him.”   
damn right he will find him and give him a piece of his mind. Maybe Armie was willing to risk exposing who they were but he was not. He could tell the hostess was already too close to putting two and two together.. he remembers the line from the book.   
“Bigger than infinity” He mutters.   
“Im sorry sir did you say something?” She looks at him eagerly.  
“Nothing” He says as he turns and walks in the direction of the blond head of hair hunched over the table, before she can say anything else.   
“I'll show you broody you son of a Hammer!” he mumbles under his breath.   
He stops short though, when he finally sees him fully.   
Black, brown and white striped sweater, wine colored pants, those pants.. and right down to the white sneakers with no socks. Fuck, he actually wore it, the Ellen outfit.

Armie looked to be lost in thought, pen to his lips and that notebook open in front of him. That damn notebook. Granted it probably wasn't actually “That” notebook, he had done projects since then and he knew how Armie liked a crisp new page for his lines. Tim watched as Armie put pen to paper, tip of his pink tongue peeking from his lips. Oh how Tim had worshiped that tongue, and those lips. That was a lifetime ago though, in Crema. 

He remembers the first time he saw this look on Armies face, scribbling away in his notebook, completely oblivious to everyone and everything around him.   
Tim had not intended to sneak up on Armie, not at first but…  
The man was just so lost in his own head, Tim couldn't pass up the opportunity. New plan. He would slip his hands over Armies eyes and whisper in his ear, to see if he could make Armie shudder the way he did, by just the sound of his voice and the feel of his skin. Just as he was whispering in his ear,  
“Guess wh….” he looked down at the notebook and couldn't help but gasp. This gorgeous giant of a man had the most beautiful penmanship he had ever seen.  
“what the hell Armie?? Tim drops his hands from Armies eyes and grabs up the notebook. Tim runs around the small table as Armie chases him.  
“Give it back!” Armie groans, seemingly embarrassed? Tim tries to hold the book out of Armies reach. He cant help himself, he flips through the pages and sees what looks like the full script, then what seemed to be only Armies lines, and lastly a page of what seemed to be random letters. He makes a joke to hide his astonishment,   
“The writing of a serial killer” Armie stops chasing him around the little table and slumps down in his chair.  
“It's just my process Tim” He says. Tim is still flipping through the book and says  
“Dare i ask, process of what? He remarks with a chuckle. Getting no biting response he looks up now and sees Armie, hunched over, head in his hands slightly trembling. Immediately he sets the book down on the table and moves closer to Armie. He pulls the big hands away from the gorgeous face.  
“Hey, shh, im sorry, im sorry…. please tell me?” Tim pleads, fun and games over. 

Armie sighs and tells Tim about how he got so good at cursive, “If you didn’t do it well you got your knuckles smacked.”   
Armie grimaced reflexively at the memory and rubbed his hand. Tim smiles thoughtfully as he takes Armies hand and kisses, each knuckle individually and then presses a hard kiss into the open palm. It was such a natural response that they just sat there for a minute, Tim holding Armies big hands softly.   
Armie cleared his throat, not taking his hands away but continuing his story of his compulsion on learning his lines.   
“Writers are really specific, if they put a comma in one place versus another it means something. It means like a shift in idea or a pause or whatever, like commas usually mean…” He drifts off embarrassedly. Tim chuckles at this.  
“I like the way you say things.” Tim says with a sweet smile.   
“Hey! thats my line!” Armie says as he flips through the pages. “See, it says so, right here! He points at the line in his notebook and they laugh. 

“Tim? Did you hear me? Please Tim… say something…”  
“What did you say Armie” he is coming back to reality, still reeling. Maybe he had heard him wrong.   
“You are really going to make me repeat it?” Armie looks shy.  
“Yes Please.” Tim says, he cant hold back his smirk.  
“I said…. I. Want. You. Tim.” Armie takes a breath after each word.   
“Ah, i see i see…” Tim starts.  
“Tim!” Armie interrupts and Tim actually raises a finger to shush him and continues.  
“You want me?” Armie nods. Tim glares a daggers at him.   
“You want me to drop everything for you. You want me to date. But you don’t want me to date. You want me to be at your beck and call but you don’t want me to know where you are. You want my submission but you don’t want me to give in. You want me to drop any plans I have and have dinner with you. You want me to obey you. You want me to hug you. You want me to love you but you don't want to love me. Does that about sum up where we are at here Armand?  
Tim is surprised at his own moxy and he puts one final nail in, hammering the point home, so to speak.   
“You want me, you say you do. But do you need me?”

“Damnit Timothee will you shut the fuck up for one minute!” Armie growls as he grabs Tims leg under the table. Pressing his fingertips into his soft warm thigh.   
“I WANT YOU.   
I NEED YOU.   
I FUCKING LOVE YOU.  
BUT I CAN'T HAVE YOU”


	39. Two sides of the same sick and twisted coin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every being in the universe has one half of a soul and when you find the other being who shares your soul. It is cruel and unjust to deny it. -mkw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different.   
> I had to include the full song because it just fit so right.   
> I wanted to show both sides of the event but felt the need to keep it as one chapter.   
> Hope that’s okay. 
> 
> Again. Unedited. And umm. Yea.

Chapter 39

Armie can’t believe the words that have finally come out of his mouth.   
He has a moment of pure joy and relief. the pressure that he has felt building within him for months, hell years if he truly admits it, has finally subsided. He has finally let it all out. A song comes to mind, he remembers hearing it when he just happened upon a charmie fan video. That he totally was not searching for one night when he was alone and lonely. 

Waves by Dean Lewis  
There is a swelling storm  
And I'm caught up in the middle of it all  
And it takes control  
Of the person that I thought I was  
The boy I used to know  
But there, is a light  
In the dark, and I feel its warmth  
In my hands, and my heart  
Why can't I hold on?  
It comes and goes in waves  
It always does, it always does  
We watch as our young hearts fade  
Into the flood, into the flood  
The freedom, of falling  
A feeling I thought was set in stone  
It slips through, my fingers  
I'm trying hard to let go  
It comes and goes in waves  
It comes and goes in waves  
And carries us away  
Through the wind  
Down to the place we used to lay when we were kids  
Memories, of a stolen place  
Caught in the silence   
An echo lost in space  
It comes and goes in waves  
It always does, it always does  
We watch as our young hearts fade  
Into the flood, into the flood  
The freedom, of falling  
A feeling I thought was set in stone  
It slips through, my fingers  
I'm trying hard to let go  
It comes and goes in waves  
It comes and goes in waves  
And carries us away  
I watched my wild youth  
Disappear in front of my eyes  
Moments of magic and wonder  
It seems so hard to find  
Is it ever coming back again?  
Is it ever coming back again?  
Take me back to the feeling when  
Everything was left to find  
It comes and goes in waves  
It always does, oh it always does  
The freedom, of falling  
A feeling I thought was set in stone  
It slips through, my fingers  
I'm trying hard to let go  
It comes and goes in waves  
It comes and goes in waves  
And carries us away

Does he want this feeling to go? Not a chance, but he knows it will. Just as he looks across the table. He looks at Tim and feels like he has been punched in the gut. Tim looks at him, the epitome of “if looks could kill” Armie shrinks back into his chair, there it is. That impossible weight back on his chest, crushing him. Tim straightens in his chair, and Armie feels his hand under the table. It is only then that he realises he still had a death grip on Tims thigh. A ghost of a smile crosses his lips as he thinks, marked again. He feels Tims hand grip his, with one squeeze, reminiscent of the squeeze Oliver gave Elios hand at the berm. Then just like Oliver had done, Tim lifts the offending hand and places it back in Armies lap.   
“Just don't, don't make a scene.” Tim says before he rises and heads towards the door. “I trust you will get the check Hammer.” and he is gone.   
Armie is left, sitting alone at the table. In this tiny italian restaurant, in new york. His stomach twists and it isn't from hunger. He looks over at the idyllic tiny tables and low lighting, italian dream. He remembers. 

It had been a closed set, just Luca, Tim, the camera man, and the peach. Armie was allowed to be in the villa, at Tims insistence but Luca had forbade him from being in the room. “It is a private scene tesoro, surely you can understand. Elio just needs to express his curiosity, completely unabashed but i don't think he would be able to if your gorgeous face was staring down at him… or maybe he would..” Luca trails off with a chuckle as he ascends the stairs to the attic, leaving armie slack jawed and slightly aroused. Damn, fruit kink anyone? he thinks to himself He sits and waits. and waits..  
When he finally hears Luca call cut he bolts up the stairs, taking them two at a time, for once, once in the entire time of knowing Tim, he actually knocks and pauses a beat before entering the room. “is everybody decent? he chuckles as he enters. “I am, but i can't say the same about my scene partner today….” TIm gives a half laugh and shrugs toward the bruised and abused peach sitting on the desk.   
“Oh man, did you actually….. you know??” Armie is gesturing lewdly at the offended fruit.   
“dude, i am the epitome of a professional actor here” Tim tries to look ashamed but he has that sneaky smirk when he finishes his sentence  
“everything was completely consensual, it was written into his contract.”   
“His contract?” Armie raises his eyebrow and looks between Tim and the peach.   
Tim smirks again and was about to respond when Luca cleared his throat from the doorway.   
“alright, we are losing the light, can we be professionals and get to the scene?”  
“yes please sir!” Tim and Armie speak in unison and Luca just shakes his head, trying to hide his smile. “Alright! places please”   
Tim lies down on the sheet, Armie is standing three steps down the stairs.   
“Action!”   
It goes to scene, Oliver/Armie walks in and sees Elio/Tim asleep, half naked on the bed. He strips off his own shirt and makes his way to the bed. He sits down, and proceeds to work on Tim. Of course the actual act is not carried out, although, to Armies astonishment, he would not of been opposed to it. Tim is infact hot from the attic, a thin layer of sweat covering his torso. This mixed with the incredible sticky sweetness from the peach juice, makes Armie forget that he is supposed to be acting. He licks, nibbles, sucks and smells his way all over Tims tummy. When Luca calls out for more juice on Elios stomach, Armie has to grab the shirt he had tossed away and nonchalantly pulls it over his lap, pretending to pull at the invisible tear he swore  
“i heard it rip when i got off the bike, im sure i did.” He hears Tim say  
“no, please, no more juice” Armie is confused, the kid is usually all for whatever Luca thinks will make the scene work. It dawns on him and just as the makeup lady is coming over he drapes the shirt over tims waist keeping it slightly bunched and says with a wink   
“Tim, i swear it ripped. i know it did, can you see?” Tims eyes dart a quick thankful glance at Armie before he responds.   
“Nope, no tear Arms, but you better be careful where you drop the shirt, you wouldn't want any wet marks or stains on it” he winks. “you know how Giulia is about soiled attire” he smiles sweetly at Paola and then jumps   
“SHIT! thats cold!” He protests as she drips liquid on his belly, shivering as it pools in his belly button.   
“Oh suck it up Chalamet” Armie muses and then bends to grab the shirt and whispers “Or i'll do it…” He winks as Luca, pretending that he isn't hearing and seeing all of this calls for action once again.   
Armie is amazed at Tims acting as he seamlessly changes the scene, attacking Armie before he is able to bite the peach. That's not how the script was set but Luca doesn't call cut so they roll with it.   
When the scene concludes and cut is called Armie turns to talk to Tim to discuss but he is nowhere to be seen….

“Excuse me, Mr Perlman.. is everything alright?” The hostess snaps Armies attention back to the present.   
“Uhh, yeah.. i'll take the check now please.” He mumbles.   
“Im sorry sir, but you didn't order yet..”  
“I said i'll take the check now!” He answers her, too short, too quick, too hard.   
“Yes Sir, Right away sir!” She yelps, turns on her heels and is gone before he can apologize.   
“Fuck Me Chalamet!” he groans as he gets up, drops a couple hundreds on the table and makes his way to the exit before she comes back. 

He gets maybe half a block away from the restaurant when he is grabbed with such force that he knows instantly he is being mugged. He can't seem to bring himself to care though, he should fight, he should yell, he should do something, but he has no will to do anything.   
“This is how I die.” He thinks to himself. The end of Armie Hammer, Le Muvi Star. He had just professed his love and was left, cold and alone in a little italian hole in the wall, and now he was being mugged in a back alley in NYC. Par for the course, he almost chuckles as he thinks out loud. “Just get it over with, please.” He is pulled out of his haze when he realises he isn't being beaten up. Not in the traditional sense anyway.   
The crushing force that had slammed his body into the brick wall was too familiar. Too right. roughly 6 foot tall, slender build, curly dark mess of curls, gleaming green eyes. and then the lips. oh the lips. They are ravaging him, claiming his mouth, a clash of teeth and tongue.   
“FUCK. ARMIE. TOOK. YOU. LONG. ENOUGH.” The words are harsh and they hit his ears and shatter what's left of his mind. The lips are on him again, all over. His earlobe, his cheek, teeth running down his jaw, Tongue licking a stripe down his neck. Lips sucking hard on the skin just above his collar bone. 

He can't think. He can't see. no way in hell can he breathe. All he can hear is his heart pounding through his chest, or is it Tims heart. Both hearts together.   
“Cor Cordium” he says with a shudder as Tim presses him hard against the wall.   
“Tim… what… why are you…. what is going on?” He is able to get out between kisses.   
“Armie, would you kindly just. Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Tim says between kisses. “You need to relax more..” He winks and drops to his knees in front of Armie. 

*** *** ***

Once again Tim is rendered speechless by Armies words. Not an unusual occurrence in the least, but still. They are just that, words. Armie is taking no action. Well, okay fine... yes he does have his hand very possessive on Tims thigh. okayyyy so… Yes he is probably leaving bruises on the tender flesh with his massive fingertips.. hmm the things those fingers could be capable of…   
Tim comes rather rapidly to the conclusion that if this slow burn is finally gonna explode into the raging inferno he needs, they both need. It will require action.   
He reaches under the table and grabs Armies hand, giving it a squeeze before he holds it and removes it from his leg. “Don't make a scene, just get the check.” He whispers as he walks past Armie and out the door. Armie will follow, he knows he will…. right?

Tim stands outside the restaurant, smoking and thinking. smoking and waiting. thinking and waiting. Once again, he is pulled back to Crema. Armie had followed him then, why should this be any different?  
The peach scene, oh man that was a day.   
It was a closed set as per Luca. As per Tim though, Armie was just downstairs. “It makes sense that he is on set so we can move to the next scene sooner right? Less time I have to sit up in that sweltering attic covered in sticky juice…” That had been Tims reasoning, and he was almost sure Luca had believed him.   
“oh, and how do you know it will be so sticky and juicy?” Armie had questioned him with a glint in his eye. “Well, STATISTICALLY SPEAKING. Peaches are fruit, fruits are juicy. If you cut open a peach, you get juice. Ergo, if you rip a fucking peach open with your bare hands and proceed to fuck said peach, there will be juice… in places…”   
“Ahh, i see i see.. juice in… places… statistically speaking of course.” Armie retorted. Knowing full well that Tim is for the most part a method actor.. so it was only fitting that he would try.. fitting.. into the peach…

Luca had barely called cut when they heard Armie bounding up the stairs.  
“so how was it?? do you have a new favorite dance partner Timmy?” Armie was practically vibrating with his excitement, or was it something else? Jealousy? no,that couldn't be, he couldn't be jealous of a piece of fruit! Arousal then? Nah, not that. Tim knew Armie had some kinks, but this would be over the top.. right?  
Luca only puts up with so much back and forth before he calls for the professionals to come to work. Action was called. Tim was sprawled out on the sheet, half naked and covered in peachy stickiness. Armie walked in, slipped off his shirt, sat down and proceeded to torture Tim. Slowly and thoroughly. Licking, nibbling, sucking. He was very committed to his work, that was for sure.  
So through in fact that Luca had to call for more juice. Thank fuck that Armie had the sense to take Tims delicately rising situation in and had draped his discarded shirt over Tims torso, on the illusion that there was a hole in the shirt and he needed Tim to witness. Of course there was no hole, Tim had to wonder why Armie had grabbed the shirt in the first place though..   
Once more juice was added, Tim was trembling at the feel of ice cold peach juice on his skin contrasting with the stifling heat of the attic room. Armie had jokingly told him to suck it up but his demeanour changed when he bent over close and whispered. “Or I’ll do it.” Tim wasn’t sure if he understood what he was insinuating but he was sure about to find out.   
The scene was supposed to play out like it does in the book. Oliver teases and then eats the peach thus causing such a mess of emotions in poor Elio that he breaks down.   
Too bad Elio would have more control than Tim did. Armie barely got his finger to his mouth for a taste when Tim broke down. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he was trying to pull out Elios emotions or the fact that he was tired and hot.   
It couldn’t possibly be because the gorgeous Greek god looking Armie Fucking Hammer was literally licking the nectar of the gods off of his body… no definitely not that.   
Tim was in tears clutching Armie for dear life. “Sorry. Sorry” he whispered. Was it him or was it Elio? He couldn’t tell anymore. Armie kissed him. Whispering in his ear “you are so beautiful” as if to torture him just a little bit more. Or to show him that he was not alone. Armie then pulled Tim closer, readjusting so   
they were flush against one another and Tim felt with a start. That he was not the only one having a hard time with the situation rising. When Luca finally called cut Tim couldn’t breathe. He needed out. Now. So he did just as Luca said. He cut and ran. Of course. They were in the fucking villa. Not many places to run so he ended up the one place he knew he shouldn’t go. Elios bedroom. 

He was sitting on the bed. Head between his knees trying not to pass out when his phone vibrated. He didn’t even have to look to know who was texting him.   
“T, that was incredible! Where are you??”  
“Where do you think?”

Tim had barely pressed send when the door opened and Armie almost fell into the room.  
“Fuck Tim that was incredible. What you did back there. How you changed the whole fucking scene with one look, it felt so real, so visceral. I have chills! Luca is beside himself. Again!” It’s only then that Armie really looks at Tim and sees him spiraling. “Wow wow hey. What’s going on man? Are you okay??” He is on his knees in front of Tim in an instant. “Hey hey. Shh. I’m here. What is it. How can I help. What do you need? Water? A cigarette.. something…..else..” he moves his hands up from the floor gliding over Tims feet, up his calves. Squeezing gently over his thighs and finally coming to rest on his hips. Tim looks up in shock as Armie licks his lips and makes a move to the waistband of his trunks.  
“What the fuck! No Armie what are you doing. No!” He uses his position above Armie to push him away as he jumps back and falls over to the other side of the bed.   
Armie is stunned for a second and then he pounces. Landing on all fours on top of Tim on the bed. Bracketing his body from moving.   
“I’m here to help Tim, you know I would do anything for you” His voice is harsh and low in Tims ear.   
“Armie no. I know. You are just playing a part. Playing the Oliver to my Elio. But you do not want to do this. Armie you. You are married for fucks sakes you don’t want this.” Tim is fighting in vain to gain some control over the situation and control over his body responding, he is failing miserably on both counts.  
“How about. You. Timothee. Not Elio. would you kindly just. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. And let me. Armie. Not Oliver. Me. Decide what it is I want. Okay Timothèe?” With the last words he drops his weight on to Tim, making him fully aware of how hard Armie is working to make his point.   
“Oh fuck it!” Tim groans as his mouth finds Armies and their lips, like their souls crash together. 

“Fuck!” He exclaims as his unsmoked cigarette burns down to his finger tips. He flicks the cherry off and smashes it with his boot. He grabs the lapels of his leather jacket pulling it right around him. What the hell is taking him so damn long?? He looks up towards the restaurant door just as he sees Armie appear in the doorway. He looks like hell. He doesn’t even turn to look for Tim. He just wanders off down the street. “Oh fuck. Oh no. Did he not. Did he not realize what I meant? I told him to get the check. That’s like the signal. The universal signal for. Let’s get out of here and go somewhere private and do things. Things to each other. That cannot. Should not. Be done in front of the prying eyes of the general public. Fuck fuck fuck.” Tim is scrambling. He needs to do something. He can’t call out to him because who knows what paparazzi are lurking. Fucking Armie Hammer. Now is not the time to not know how to take a fucking hint. Tim does the most natural animalistic thing his brain can come up with at that moment. He charges. Fight or flight.   
Tim notices how that so much is wrong with armie right now. He doesn’t even react when he slams against the brick wall in the alley. His eyes are open but it’s like the light had gone out in them. Tim thinks Armie sees him but there is no recognition he just closes his eyes and submits.  
“Just get it over with, please.” Tim hears Armie mutter. What the hell is wrong with him. How much did he have to drink after Tim left? Did someone slip him something?? Tim reins in his fear and knows he has to be the one in control right now. He needs to snap Armie out of this fog any way possible.   
He lets himself go. He needs Armie. All of him. Every fibre of his being needs to be with him now. He goes for the lips. ravaging him, claiming his mouth, a clash of teeth and tongue.   
“FUCK. ARMIE. TOOK. YOU. LONG. ENOUGH.”   
Tim whispers up to Armies ear. He knows it comes out too harsh. But he can’t quite tell what he is actually referring to. At this point it doesn’t matter. He dives for Armies lips again but this time he needs more. His lips are all over Armie. His earlobe, his cheek, teeth running down his jaw, Tongue licking a stripe down his neck. Lips sucking hard on the skin just above his collar bone. 

Armie feels so tense under his hands. They are breathing so hard. So fast. Tim isn’t sure who is who anymore.  
“Cor Cordium” Tim hears the words of his heart come out of Armies mouth.   
“Tim… what… why are you…. what is going on?” Tim is barely able to make out what Armie is saying between the shuttered breathes. No no this won’t do. Too much talk. All they fucking do is talk. Tim needs to put a stop to it. Now  
“Armie, would you kindly just. Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Tim gasps between bites of Armies lips. “You need to relax more..” He winks and drops to his knees in front of Armie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this whole chapter. Thank you. So so much. You don’t know how much it means to me that people actually want to know what I have to say.


	40. You ok? Me ok. Bullshit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie still needs a filter check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. It just kind of. Happened.

Chapter 40

He’s done it again. He’s gone and spoke out online. He doesn’t know why he does it. Doesn’t know if he wants to make himself happy or make the world angry. Angry like he is at himself. He hates himself that he has fucked up his life and his love. Time and time again.   
The tweet is out there. He could take it back. He could delete it but a quick flip over to the tumblr account Tim had made him shows screenshots of the tweet everywhere. His phone is ringing off the hook. His publicist. His agent. His celebrity friends. Fuck fuck fuck. He answers a few of the replying tweets. Digging himself further down until he just can’t anymore. He turns off his on silent. And goes to lie down. He has no one to blame but himself. Himself and his fucking heart. 

Charmie really is a double edged sword isn’t it? Everything in his life seems to fall back to that. To him and Tim. Are they or aren’t they. Will they or won’t they. When they are together life is electric. He can’t help himself. Timothee is truly the life blood incarnate. Wrapped in sex and dripping with lust. He had seen this posted when he scrolled through tumblr. It was the most visceral and perfect description of Tim he had ever seen. He kicks himself that he hasn’t thought of it himself. Without Tim though it really was hell. Without his laugh. Without his nuzzling. Without his unending undying love and understanding of Armies heart.   
When they were together it was amazing. Full of hope and wonder. But each time they separated it was like a knife through his gut. He knew the signs of the depression slowly creeping back in. He knew it would latch and take hold of his heart and soul. Most of the time he would fight it. Fight to keep the demons(his thoughts) at bay. It worked most of the time but not all of the time and today was one of those times. He had seen the news. One of his idols had passed. And just like that. The demons were back. They had knocked on the door of his soul but didn’t wait for him to open. They just barged in. After that. All bets were off.

He knew. At least he hoped that he knew. It would be like a beacon in the dark. His erratic behaviour wasn’t actually without cause. He hoped he would see it and would know. Know what he wanted and what he needed. Before Armie would admit it to himself, there it was. 

2:02pm SweetT to AH: you ok?

Two little words. With so much fucking meaning he had to fight the tears. He knows how he should respond. Knows how he wants to respond. 

2:04pm AH to SweetT: me ok  
2:05pm SweetT to AH: bullshit

He laughs out loud this time. He knows him. Better than any other being in this world possibly could and ever will. 

2:06pm AH to SweetT: need you  
2:06pm AH to SweetT: please

He holds his breath. He knows, After what happened last time. He had absolutely no right to ask this. He needs to give the kid time. It is the right thing to do. 

2:07pm SweetT to Ah: Armie…  
2:08pm AH to SweetT: I know I know. Forget I said anything. Seriously. I’m fine. You know me. Good old no filter Hammer. It is all good dude. No worries. No worries. 

He turns off his phone now. He grabs a drink from the bar and downs it in one go. It’s 5 o’clock somewhere right??


	41. From now on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tims side

Chapter 41  
Days pass and Tim can’t stop thinking about the their last conversation, if you could really call it that?  
He had seen the tweet. Immediately he knew the spiral was starting. He had to do something 

2:02pm TC to Armz: you ok?  
He knew how he would respond. At least he had hoped he knew. He also knew it wouldn’t be true 

2:04pm Armz to TC: me ok.  
“Typical Armie” He chuckles unamused.  
2:05pm TC to Armz: bullshit. 

What comes next shouldn’t surprise him but it does and it hurts him. So much. 

2:06pm Armz to TC: need you  
2:06pm Armz to TC: please

He can’t breath for a moment. He remembers the last time. After the dinner. Well the drinks because well when the 6 foot 5 Greek god finally admits that.  
“I WANT YOU.  
I NEED YOU.  
I FUCKING LOVE YOU.  
BUT I CAN'T HAVE YOU“

He knows he should of let him go but it was at that damn moment he realized he couldn’t. This man. Was it for him. He knew it down to his core. He knew it with every fibre of his being. He wanted Armie. He NEEDED Armie. But those last words were his undoing.  
“I can’t have you” He had to give him something. To show him it was possible. Even if not in this universe. In some way, some place, some universe. They would be together. 

So Tim had done the most reckless/ most stupid thing/ most AMAZING thing he had ever done in his life. He had pushed the giant of a man into a dark back alley. Hopefully it has been dark enough. That no one would of seen, in that moment though he couldn’t care if the world had seen it. Let them see. Let them know. He had kissed him with all the built up passion and angst and love. Yes he said it. love. That had been piling onto him for the last 2 years. He kissed him and the next thing he knew he was on his knees. On his knees in a back alley.  
In front of the one. The only. Armie Hammer. It had been quick but it had been magnificent. Having Armie in his mouth. Having his hands in his hair. Feeling the tremble of his breath and the shudder of his body. The lock of his knees to keep from collapsing. The mumbled words from Armies mouth  
“Yes.. Fuck.. please.. Tim.. fuckkkkk.. yes ple…ease… Timothèe!”  
Tim had never felt that kind of power over and incredible love for any other being in this world. It felt so right and so real. It was the only thing that mattered at that moment.  
Armie came in his mouth. With his name on his lips. It was everything. Until it wasn’t. When he came back down Armie stood up and he wouldn’t even look at him. He had said.  
“Tim. I can’t. We can’t. I’m married. It’s just. No. We can’t.” And with that Armie walked away. Back down the street. Leaving Tim alone. Still on the ground. In the alley. Used and thrown away like the crumpled newspapers scattered around him. 

2:07pm TC to Armz: Armie…  
2:08pm Armz to TC: I know I know. Forget I said anything. Seriously. I’m fine. You know me. Good old no filter Hammer. It is all good dude. No worries. No worries. 

It kills him slowly. He wants to be there. He needs to be there. For the man that crushed his heart. Destroyed him in the most beautiful way. 

He picks up his phone and clicks number one on his speed dial. It goes directly to voicemail. Of course he has turned the damn phone off. So he tries one last text. 

2:10pm TC to Armz: I’m here. I’m here for you Armie. I know it’s fucked up. I know it’s impossible but you need to know I will always be here for you. 

Tim waits and waits but no response comes. so he makes a plan. He will show up. Surprise! Unannounced and make Armie see.  
Little does he know that the surprise will be on him. Why oh why do the books we read and the films we see bleed so much into our reality?


	42. Words don’t come easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You like him. Don’t you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end
> 
> Unedited. Sorry

Chapter 42

Tim is on FaceTime with Hops and Ford. They love facetime with CandyTim. Liz is standing beside them listening in lovingly as Hops is going on about her ballet class and Ford is babbling about something. Liz can see that Tim is only half paying attention as he’s obviously focused on trying to walk. Look in the camera. Not move the camera. And not fall over. Liz pipes up. “Tim. You okay over there?” As Tim is about to respond the doorbell rings. Liz calls to the kids and Tim that she will be right back someone’s at the door. Liz glides down the stairs and she gets to the door. She looks out the peephole and just sees a iPhone SE pressed against the hole. Blocking any other view. She would know that phone anywhere as she flings open the door and beams at Tim. Still FaceTiming with her kids upstairs. Tim looks at Liz with a quick finger to his lips. She nods. Turns around and calls up to the kids. “Darlings, someone is here to see you. Come on down. Tim smiles as he whispers to the kids he just walked into a very important meeting and will have to call them back. They both frown and say okay. The call ends and Tim shrugs with a half smile. Liz beams as she draws him into her arms. “Welcome home Timothèe” she smiles

Tim smiles back as the kids fly down the stairs screaming CandyTimCandyTim!! They burst into his arms and he wraps them up in a big hug. Oh man had he missed these kids. He never dreamed he would ever feel something so strong for anyone outside his family. But now. They are his family too. Which will make this all the more difficult. As Liz pries the kids from Tim’s arms she tells them she needs to have a little chat with CandyTim and they can go grab the plate of cookies she left on coffee table and go back upstairs.   
They oblige and run away. Tim shifts. He knows Liz wants to say something to him. Alone. All of a sudden his hands are sweaty and his knees shake a bit. She motions to the couch in the formal living room and Tim goes to sit down. Normally Liz would sit across from him or in the chair beside the couch but she comes and sits right next to him. 

After a long silence. Which could of been a second. It could of been an hour. Liz finally speaks.   
“You like him, don’t you? Armand”   
Without thinking Tim falls into it   
“Everybody likes Armie.”  
Liz smiles and says “I think he likes you too.”  
Tim is now in shock as the words fall out of his mouth. “Is that your impression?”  
“That, and he told me.”  
“When did he say that?” Tim replies quickly   
“A while ago” she replies with a smile.   
Tim stands up abruptly and shakes his head, pacing the length of the immaculate room. He can’t believe this. Talking like this. With her!

“Well that was weird, I’ve never had this conversation in English.” He smiles and tries the best he can to deflect. It’s Liz turn to stand and smile as she walks over to him and puts her hands on his shoulders. “It’s okay Tim. It’s okay”. These words. As surreal as everything else completely undoes him once again. He stares at her speechless. What is happening. What the fuck is going on here! This is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Chambers Hammer! Armies wife! She has to be playing with him. This cannot be serious. He is pacing again. His hands in his hair tugging. Maybe just maybe it will wake him up. And this will all of been a dream. Maybe this whole life is just a dream. He can’t be in that perfect immaculate room with this amazingly perfect woman right now. He walks into the other room. The kid friendly living room. He flops down on the couch. Head in his hands as Liz walks in quietly.   
“Tim. I want you to know. I need you to know. It is okay. I’ve known for a long time. Probably longer than both of you have.” She starts as Tim looks up at her incredulously.  
“How, when, why? Hell Liz. I don’t even know what I feel. He is married. Happily married. To the woman of his dreams” she scoffs at this but let’s him continue. “It wouldn’t work. It couldn’t. He loves you.” Now she has to stop him. He is spinning and she knows what happens when he gets like this.   
“Married yes. Happily. Not really. Woman of his dreams? Debatable. Loves me? Yes but in love with me. No.” She smiles at Tim.  
He had no idea how she is so calm about this. How can she be. As if reading his mind, something Armie does all the time, she responds   
“I am calm. Because I know it’s true. I’ve had a lot of time to think this over. To ponder it all out. Timothèe I am not blind. I am not an idiot. All those nights I woke to find you both. Here on this very couch actually. Whispering and cuddling. Or on the ground there” she points “arms curled around each other. Laughing like the lunatics you are.” She sighs.   
“Of course I knew. And yes at first I was mad. I was so pissed off. I wanted to never see you again. Ever. I wanted to punish him for making me feel so alone. I was ready to do just that until. You left our house. And he was not the same man anymore. Not the same man I fell in love with. Not the same man I married. Not the same man at all. He was a shell Tim! He turned off almost completely. Wouldn’t talk. Wouldn’t look. Would barely even hug the kids anymore. So I sat his ass down and made him talk to me. Once he started he couldn’t stop. He went on and on about Crema and Bergamo and Luca. And you. His face lit up when he spoke of you Tim. Well you saw what he was like during all the press. You are the reason Timothèe. You are the reason he eats, sleeps, breathes. You are the reason he Lives. And I know as a woman. As his wife. I should hate you for it. But I can’t. And I don’t. I mean I thought I did but. You make him feel alive. And we both know he hasn’t had the best life.”   
She trails off now and looks at Tim with a mix of hurt and love in her eyes. He can’t take it anymore. He needs to diffuse the situation. Somehow.   
“So Liz. Are you. Thanking me. For stealing your husband” he tries to joke. But he isn’t sure what it came out as.   
“No Tim. I am thanking you for giving him his life back”. 

Well this sure as shit isn’t how Tim thought this surprise visit would go. He feels ripped down. Torn apart and rebuild. No wonder why Armie fell for this woman. She is amazing.   
Again she reads his mind. He hates that all his emotions show so clear across his face. She speaks again   
“Yes Tim. I know. I am amazing. But not really” she gives a sad smile and continues “Armie and I are separating. That’s why he is in New York now. I assume he actually went there to talk to you. And to tell you himself. But you and your crazy schedule. Man you two really need to learn to communicate. They have these new fancy things called cellular phones you know. They make AND receive calls. And texts. And other things.” She smirks and shrugs.


	43. We’re gonna crashhhhhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is dazed but has never been as sure of anything in his entire life

Chapter 43  
Tim is in a daze when he leaves CasaHammer. It’s a good thing he is heading right to the airport now. He needs to get home. Needs to think. Needs to digest. The plane has more turbulence than usual. He closes his eyes tight and remembers Armies words. He pulls his voice into his head. “We’re gonna crashhhh..” That crazy son of a bitch always knew what he needed to hear. It’s exactly how he feels though. Tim knows this will be messy. He knows it will be painful. He knows the crash is coming. He just has to put the faith in himself and his love that they will survive. Outside the airport he hales a cab. It’s very early so the paps aren’t out in full force. Just a smattering here and there. The drive to his small flat in nyc is silent he can’t even play his cudi to calm himself because he needs to think. As much as it hurts. He needs to be silent. Be still. Be knowing. The plan can still play out. Just with a few adjustments and A LOT of extra travel time. He had gone to LA to simply show Armie that he would be there for him. No matter what happened. Where ever they were in their personal and professional lives he would be there for him. It was the only thing he has been sure of.


	44. Confessions And Directions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NY LA LA NY

Chapter 44

Armie sits on the couch of his NYC hotel room staring at a script he has been “reading” for the last hour. After the madness of the tweet and fall out Elizabeth had come in to give him shit and of course she could tell immediately that it wasn’t as cut and dry as it seemed. She asked if Tim had reached out and that broke Armie down fully. No secrets anymore. He tells her everything. Tells her about his sneak trip to NYC. About the picture posted and how Tim had seen it and basically cornered him into talking “good you two need to clear the air” she said but he just shook his head. They really were the worst communicators in history. He told her about his admission at the dinner table. How Tim had rebutted it and then the final straw. “I want you but I can’t have you” the words had broken what was left of his shattered heart and then it had been crushed under the toe of Tims come fuck me boots “the tiff ones??? Fuck those were hot” Liz muses. Armie smiles at her attempt to lighten the mood. He told her how lost and numb he had been when Tim left the restaurant. “Worst fucking communications” she mutters as he continues how he had moped out of the restaurant and how he couldn’t bring himself to give a shit when he was jumped. “Armand! Why didn’t you tell me??” He puts his hand on her shoulder and explains it wasn’t what he thought. He tells her about Tim slamming him against the wall and kissing him. How he kissed him back with all the intensity and yearning that had built up over the years. She looked slightly aroused so he continued. How Tim had dropped to his knees. How he couldn’t think. Couldn’t breath. All he could get out was. “What the hell Tim?” Tims comeback of “you need to relax” made Liz outright whimper. Before he knew what was happening he was in Tims mouth , hands knotted in Tims curls as he took every inch of him into his throat. It was quick and dirty but also magnificent and beautiful, but when he came in Tims mouth he felt the guilt crash down onto him again “I’m sorry Liz, I’m so fucking sorry” he cries into her shoulder as she just holds him. Knowing he needs to get it out. “What happened after? Did you go back to his place and continue?” “No no. Liz I couldn’t. I told him I was married and I couldn’t. I love him but I couldn’t. I just….”. He fades off and she just comes up to his face and kisses him.”shh. I know. I know. But Armie. You need to get your shit together!” He looks at her in shock. “What. Can. I. Do?” He sputters. “You need to grow the fuck up. Now give me your phone.” He hands it over and she fiddles around with it for a bit then hands it back. “There. Your flight is booked. Get your luggage together. You are going to get your man.” He looks at the phone and sees the notification. Flight to 1227 to NYC leaves in 2 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last.


	45. If not later, when?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things that matter.

Chapter 45  
So here he is. Armie is sitting in a lonely hotel room in NYC. Reading the same page of the script for the 5th time and not taking any of it in. Then his phone rings. Incoming FaceTime from SweetT. He doesn’t want to answer. He knows he has to face him eventually but he doesn’t think he is ready. Andres words hit him “better to speak than die” yea right. He would prefer if it was “if not later, when?” Later would be perfect for him. Later meaning never. He sighs as he clicks accept on the call. Armie can hardly see Tim because the camera is so close to his face. Tim looks serious very serious. He fights the urge to say “why you serious?”

“Armand. We need to talk.” Armie sighs. He knows what’s coming, he knows that Tim is going to tell him they need to cut all communication and go back to being. Nothing. Armie is sitting in deeper into the couch ready to take whatever Tim has to say.   
Ready and waiting. Knowing he will break down as soon as he hears the words. But he won’t let on. Tim says.   
“Armie. Are you there? Where are you?” Armie looks at the camera and says. I’m right here. All here.” Tim says   
“okay because we really need to talk and I need you with me for all of it.” Armie nods stoically and Tim starts talking. But then there is a buzz. Fuck seriously who could be at the door at this time of night! He looks at his watch. It’s 8pm. Fuck he feels old.   
Tim is still rambling on as armie gets up to answer the door. Tim isn’t saying much. Just more apologies. As Tim about to say what he really called to say Armie interrupts him saying “I have to go. There’s someone at the door I’ll call you back sometime.” Tim immediately looks hurt.   
“But Armz I NEED to talk to you NOW.”  
Armie gives an apologetic half smile and says “Later”as he clicks closed the call. 

Armie stops a second. Takes a breathe. The damn door buzzes again. He frustratedly yells. “Fuck I’m coming. Keep your pants on”. As he storms to the door and flings it open there is no one there. He curses and is about to slam it closed when he sees stepping out of the shadows.   
He sees him. Tall, lanky frame, dark brown curls. And those green eyes he would die for. Armie is speechless so Tim walks up to him, so close that Armie can feel his sweet hot breath on his face. Armie is stone still as Tim wraps his arms around his neck and whispers in his ear   
“Later is now.”  
Kisses him on the ear. Then the cheek and before he gets to his mouth he breathes.  
“Charmie is real, we are real. These the things that matter. You are the things that matter. The only thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or is it the end of the beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoy and want more.


End file.
